Baby Mine
by ClarionTheFairyQueen
Summary: What if Queen Clarion had a secret? One that even she did not know about? What if Secret of the Wings never happened? What then? Will Queen Clarion and Lord Milori find each other once again without the help of Tinkerbell? Or will Tink give them that much-needed push? MILARION fluff! And mother-daughter fluff! Re-Make! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Re-Posting Baby mine on a new account! Sorry for the wait! I am married now and I have found my Lord Milori. 3 I am going to get back to writing and making all my Milarion fans happy with my stories! Using Grammarly so I HOPE it will be better. :)**

* * *

The story that we love told to us by Disney is one filled with love, sorrow, and hurt. What if it was all a lie? What if it was told to keep the secrets of Pixie Hollow? I have found out the truth, a little birdie told me. Now I will share it with you but beware. You may not be able to handle the truth. Are you still reading? Good. Now close your eyes and picture this…

If you follow the second star to the right, you will find yourself in a place where imagination runs wild. This land is NeverLand, deep in Neverland is a mystical place. A place where fairies are born and work to bring the seasons year after year. Just a few years ago a very special fairy was born. With the power of Tinkering, she transformed the way of life in Pixie Hollow. The land of the fairies was never the same again. Speaking of our young Tinker fairy there she goes now! It looks like Tinkerbell is running away from... Oh no, it seems Vida is chasing her! Let's find out what Tinkerbell did now.

"AHHHHHH!" Tinkerbell flew as fast as her wings could go. Vida was gaining on her and fast. Tinkerbell looked around for a place to hide, her eyes stopped when she saw the only one who Vida was afraid of. Queen Clarion was talking with the Minister of Autumn only a few feet away. Tinkerbell flew faster than the speed of light until she was face to face with a very confused Queen.

"Queen Clarion! Hi, I know you're busy, but if you could please spare a moment- hide me!"

"Wa-?" Before Clarion could finish Tinkerbell screamed and hid behind her Queen. Just as Vida flew at her, Clarion tried to protect Tinkerbell from the fuming fairy. Vida lunged at Tinkerbell but before she got to her Queen Clarion grabbed Vida stopping her from strangling Tinkerbell. When Clarion grabbed Vida she noticed Vida was covered in some sort of wet green paint.

"Tinkerbell, will you please explain to me why Vida is green?"

"I CAN!" Vida spat, her evil stare still on Tink. "HER STUPID PAINT EXPERIMENT MADE ME GREEN!"

"Please, Vida don't yell. It's just painted, it will wash off." Clarion was still holding the struggling Vida from killing the terrified tinker fairy.

"Oh did I forget to tell you it is her experiment for PERMANENT paint? So, Miss Queeny, you're going to be green for a while." Clarion's eyes got wide, she let Vida go and stared down at her golden pixie dust dress. Which was now a light shade of green.

"TINKERBELL!" Clarion gasped at Tinkerbell but Vida angrily screamed at the top of her lungs. "Please tell me there is a way to get this paint off." Tinker bell's face turned a light shade of pink.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE GREEN FOREVER!" Vida spat at Tinkerbell she was about to lunge at her when she screamed. "WAIT for VIDA!"

"WHAT?!"

"Girls, please stop screaming."

"Oh yes, sorry Queen Clarion… Vida as long as the paint is wet it will come off." Without a moment to spare Vida flew off as fast as she could to get that dreaded green paint off. With Vida gone, Tinkerbell glanced back at her, now green, Queen.

"I am sorry about making you green, Queen Clarion…" Clarion turned her gaze back to her troublesome tinker fairy.

"Oh Tinkerbell, that's quite alright. If you will excuse me, I need to wash this green paint off." Tinkerbell let out a small giggle along with a little grin.

"Bye! Oh, and before you go I was wondering…"

"Yes, dear?"

"To make it up to you for well…" She gestured to her Queen's green arms and dress. "This. Would you like to come to tea with me and my friends? What am I saying?! You're the Queen- well- wait- maybe - I have to go!"

"Tinkerbell!" Clarion yelled after her but she was gone. The only part of her that was left was the trail of pixie dust she left behind.

It had been at least three hours since the paint problem. Now in her usual golden glow, Queen Clarion was sitting at her oak desk doing none other than boring paperwork. Her mind often wandered back to what Tinkerbell had asked her. Does she want to have tea with me? Her mind just could not get over it. No one has ever wanted to have tea with her. She always guessed it was because she was the Queen of Pixie Hollow.

"Viola!" Clarion called to her most trusted messenger fairy. Viola was at her door in seconds, her long black hair was pulled up and into her massage hat. Her red and gold uniform was neat and pressed as usual.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Would you please locate Tinkerbell and her friends for me?"

"Oh, I saw them in the tea room just moments ago. Shall I fetch them for you?" Clarion sat and pondered her question for but a moment. She knew what she wanted to do.

"That will not be necessary Viola. Thank you." Viola gave her Queen a bow and left as quickly as she had come.

The beautiful Queen made her way down to the tea room. As she flew she admired the swirls of pixie dust that ran through the walls of the tree. She approached the tea room. Clarion could here Rosetta talking, she stood at the doorway where no one could see her and listen.

"Daisy top? What's wrong with you?" Rosetta put down her teacup and looked at the troubled tinker fairy. The tea room was empty except for the girls. Most of the other fairies were still works or fast asleep from a long day's work.

"What? Oh... I invited Queen Clarion."

"You did what?! Oh sugar, what did she say?"

"I don't know Ro. I kind of flew away before she could answer." All her friends were now looking at her wide eyed.

"Oh tea with the Queen! That's better than riding cute baby bunnies!" Fawn was bouncing in her seat but Iridesa looked worried. As usual.

"Drew drop, I'm sure if she is free she will come." Silvermist tried to cheer Tinkerbell up as much as she could.

"I wish she would come. She has been so kind to everyone, even when I ruined spring. Oh, I hope she comes... And before Vida gets here!" The girls giggled in agreement. This was her chance, Clarion took in a deep breath and flew slowly into the room.

"Hello girls, I don't suppose I could join you? I was invited." All the fairies had a look of amazement plastered across their face. The Queen had come for tea.


	2. Chapter 2

So now we continue our story. I hope you enjoy what happens next, but please stay tuned. You never know what adventures, heartbreak, or romance are lurking around the next corner...

"YES PLEASE!" All the fairies blurted out at once, unable to hold back their excitement. Clarion let out a small giggle at their answer.

"Alright then girls. Where would you like me to sit?" There were two chairs available, one was to Tinkerbell's left and the other was right beside Silvermist.

"Queen Clarion you can sit by Tinkerbell. The last seat is for-"

"It's for me!" Vidia had just walked through the doorway and she did not look happy.

"What's she doing here?" Vidia gestured at her Queen standing behind Tinkerbell. "Who invited Queeny?"

"I did!" Tinkerbell said rather louder than she had intended.

"Tinkerbell! You useless pile of a fairy! Why did you do that?! FIRST, you paint me green and now THIS!"

"VIDIA! That is enough!" Queen Clarion almost lost her cool. She almost shouted at the young fairy, who looked like she was about to erupt. "Apologize to Tinkerbell, please."

"Fine! Tinkerbell I'm-" She turned to yell at the fairy but Tinkerbell was gone! Before she could react, Vidia felt dizzy. The world seemed to spin and her heart felt like it was about to give out. Then Vidia fell to the floor blacking out as her head hit the wood floor.

"Vidia!" Clarion and the remaining girls screamed. Clarion flew to her side where Vidia had landed. She put her ear to her chest but heard nothing…

"Girls quick get the healing fairies, Vidia heart has stopped!" Clarion tried to stay calm but she couldn't hide her worry. Silvermist and Iridessa flew out of the Tea Room as fast as their wings could take them. Rosetta and Fawn stayed behind to make sure their friend would be alright. Fawn and Rosetta came and sat on the other side of Vidia.

"Can you do anything to help her, Queen Clarion?"

"I may be able to restart her heart."

"Then please do it!"

"Alright, I will try… Stand back." The girls did as they were told. Clarion harnessed her storm powers, her eyes turned a deep shade of purple. Her hands now had sparks of electricity buzzing around her fingers. She placed her hands on Vidia's chest and zapped he with lightning once. Clarion put her head down to Vidia's chest… Nothing. Clarion repeated her actions till the Fast flyers chest rose and fell, Vidia's heart had restarted.

"It worked!" Rosetta and Fawn screamed at once, right as Silvermist and Iridessa came flying in with the healing talent fairies.

"Is she alright?!" Iridessa looked like she was the next one to have a heart attack.

"Dess! Relax she is fine! Thanks to Queen Clarion." Sil and Dess glanced over to their now calm Queen.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Your welcome girls. Does anyone know here Tinkerbell went?" The girls glanced around at each other with questioning looks.

"No your highness…"

"That's alright Rosetta. You four stay with Vidia, she needs a friend right now. I will look for Tinkerbell."

Queen Clarion had helped the healing fairies bring Vidia to her own room in the Hospital wing. Clarion had searched almost her entire kingdom but still no sign of Tinkerbell. Let's see… the last place I have to look is the cotton fields. I wonder if… No… I hide that too well for anyone to find it. Clarion decided to follow her thoughts and go to a place she hadn't in many seasons. Clarion flew over to an isolated part of the cotton field. There were many cotton vines growing in this area, but there was a secret entrance. She flew over to a small patch of weeds She knocked on a branch, there was no answer but the Queen could hear shuffling. She decided to press on, so she bent down and slowly crawling into the hole that weeds hid. Clarion made sure her wings did not get caught in the low hanging branches. Queen Clarion continued on until her head came to the end of the small tunnel.

"Tinkerbell?" Clarion pulled herself into the small out cover. The out cover was made up of branches and bits of cotton. Space was small enough for only two fairies. Tinkerbell was curled up crying just an arm's reach away. Clarion sat beside the crying fairy and she did what her heart told her to do. She pulled Tinkerbell up and into a tight embrace.

"It will be alright Tinkerbell. I'm here." Tink sniffed and snuggled closer into her chest. She didn't care that she was her Queen, all she cared about was that she was here.

"Thank you, mother." Clarion hugged her a little tighter than before Tinkerbell let go and moved away as much as she could. "Oh I'm sorry Queen Clarion I didn't mean to call you 'mother' I just-"

"That is quite alright Tinkerbell." Clarion gave the worried fairy a loving smile which seemed to melt away all the worries inside Tinkerbell.

"I like your hideout."

"Thanks… No one else knows about it…" Tinkerbell sniffed and wiped away the remaining tears from her pale cheeks.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Clarion couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"I'm still…"

"What is it Tinkerbell? I am here for you." Clarion decided it was time to change things up a bit. She took off her crown and placed it on Tinkerbells head. "There, now I am just Clarion and you are a beautiful young princess. Is there anything I can help with, my princess?" Tinkerbell let out a giggle as her Queen bowed to her.

"Well… Clarion." Tinkerbell felt strange calling her by her name and not by her title but at the moment she didn't care. "I am still sad… Do- can you sing?" Clarion smiled, she loved to sing.

"I can, what would you like me to sing?"

"I am not sure…"

"Shall I pick?"

"Yes please, Clarion" Tinkerbell let out a giggle when she said her name. She loved talking to Clarion as just Clarion and not the Queen. Clarion laughed at her amusement to using her first name…

"Okay I know exactly what to sing, but first." Clarion scooted over and put her arm around Tink. "Is this alright?"

"Yes, I love your hugs." Clarion smiled down at Tinkerbell and cleared her throat.

"Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight" Clarion sang her sweet song and as she did she used her powers over Pixie Dust to make Pixie Dust fill the room and dance around the two fairies. "I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry" The Dust turned into butterflies then into fairies flying around laughing? "'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know?

We need each other

To have, to hold.

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart" Tinkerbell had never heard such a beautiful voice. She was snuggled up close to Clarion. Tinkerbell didn't wish to be anywhere else but here listening to Clarion's voice. "I'll be there from this day on,

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always." Clarion hadn't noticed but Tinkerbell had fallen asleep in her loving arms. Tinkerbell looked so peaceful, Clarion didn't want to wake her.

"Tinkerbell?" She spoke softly, she didn't wish to wake her but she knew her friends wanted to know she was alright.

"I'm not asleep." Tinkerbell sat up and smiled at Clarion. Her once tear stained face was only filled with happiness. "Thank you. I better go now…"

"It was my pleasure Tinkerbell. If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

"Really? I won't want to bother you…"

"Oh, Tinkerbell…" Clarion placed a finger under her now lowered chin. She lifted it up so their eyes met. "You are never a bother." Tinkerbell quickly gave her the biggest hug she had ever given.

"I really should go now though." Tinkerbell turned away from Clarion and was about to crawl out of the cotton out-cove.

"Tinkerbell," Clarion said with a giggle, Tink turned around with a confused look on her face. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Um… I don't think so."

"My tiara, dear."

"OH!" Tinkerbell's face turned a deep shade of red. As took the Queen's tiara off her head and placed it back onto the Queen's head. "Now can I leave, your highness?" Tinkerbell laughed as she bowed to her Queen jokingly. She desperately wished she and Clarion could be like this all the time, but she knew why they couldn't.

"Why yes Tinkerbell, you may go now." Clarion laughed, a big smile on her face making her eyes glow. With that Tinkerbell left and Clarion turned into Pixie Dust and flew back to the Pixie Dust Tree. Queen Clarion just could not shake the feeling like she and Tinkerbell had a connection. Maybe even as deep as blood.


	3. Chapter 3

The two fairies stayed apart the rest of the day. Tink joined her friends in the hospital wing to watch over Vida. Queen Clarion one the other hand was tasked with none other than paperwork. That, however, did not stop the two fairies from wondering - What was that feeling they had felt? They would soon know what it was…

"Tink, sugarplum, you should go home now. Everyone else is leaving now. Vida will be fine, the healing fairies said she will be back to flying around Pixie Hollow by tomorrow morning." Rosetta placed a loving hand on Tinkerbell's shoulder to try and comfort the sad Tinker.

"Alright…" With that, Rosetta walked her friend outside. They said goodbye and parted ways. Once Tinkerbell was safe and sound in her house she climbed into bed. Ready for the day ahead… Or so she thought…

Clarion lay in her golden bed, her light golden brown hair spread across her pillow. She dreamed the best of dreams, filled with love and adventure. What most people don't know is that only the Royal family can hear the faint laugh of a baby. The one laugh that is strong enough that it gives birth to a fairy. Suddenly, Clarion's eyes burst open! Her pupils growing wide with excitement. Clarion sat straight up and looked out her window. The sun was just coming over the horizon. By the second star! A new arrival! How exciting! Clarion always loved it when a Pixie Hollow was blessed with a new fairy or sparrow man. She often wondered what the new fairy would look like or perhaps what talent the young fairy would have. Little did she know this laugh was no fairy at all…

Tinkerbell awoke with a start! What is that?! She had heard the same laugh in the distance…

"Jingles that was loud!" Little did she know her world was about to change forever…

Vida had woken up at midnight in the hospital scared out of her mind. A healing fairy had told her what had happened and how the Queen had saved her life. Once the fairy heard the words "you are fine now, you may leave when you ready" she flew as fast as she could go back to her own house. Vida had been awoken by a bright light from outside her window. The light was followed by a babies laugh. Vida spend out the door to help the laugh find its way to the Pixie Dust Tree but the laugh was - what seemed like - a glowing ball of energy! Not a laugh at all… Before Vida's brain could process the sight before her the ball of light flew on its own to the Pixie Dust Tree!

At the Pixie Dust Tree, all the fairies were already at their spot's ready for Vida to fly in with the new fairy's arrival seed. The Ministers gasped as the ball of light made their way to the Pixie Dust Centre and landed. Hovering slightly off the ground a short distance away from the Ministers of the Seasons.

"Snowflake? Have you ever seen such an object?"

"No. No, I have not Redleaf." Clarion has watched from her Pixie Dustball form from behind the leaves of the Pixie Dust Tree not far from the Centre. The Queen made her usual entrance forming into herself right in the middle of the confused Ministers.

"Queen Clarion, what is that?" Sunflower, Minister of Summer, looked uneasy.

"I will handle this, Minister." Queen Clarion slowly flew up to the foreign object before her. She was about to reach out and touch the ball of light when - BAM - the ball of light transformed!

"Ah!" Queen Clarion let out a scream when the ball exploded and transformed into a giant stork!

"Ah!" The Stork ruffled his feathers and shook his head. "Terribly sorry about that! The only way to get to this part of town is to fly by 'weird ball of light'. Ah but down to business. I'm here for a Queen Clarion."

"I am she." Queen Clarion regained her composure and flew gracefully over to the Stork.

"No mam I am not looking for 'she' I am looking- oh! I am sorry it has been a long night, your highness." Clarion let out a small giggle.

"That is quite alright Mr... I'm sorry I don't seem to know your name."

"Oh terribly sorry... Again... Ha! I am Sir Adrian Story worthy, at your service!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Story worthy, I am afraid I do not know why you are here... I don't recall ordering anything."

"Right! Well, I am here to give you your 'order' as you call it." Adrian winked at the Queen and pulled out his magic clipboard from thin air! "Ah, let's see here... Queen... No not her... Wait... No no not that one... Ah here! You have been given a baby! Congratulations!"

"What?!"

"Oh, you must be extremely excited! Hold on just one moment." Adrian pulled, again out of thin air, a sack. The sack was almost as big as he was! Wait everyone noticed was that bag was moving... Adrian stuck his long beak into the bag as he searched for the Queen's baby. "Not you you're an elephant... Move baby kangaroo! No stop trying to eat him! Hu!"

"I'm sorry Sir-"

"Please call me Adrian." Adrian had taken his break out of the bag to talk to Clarion. His feathers were ruffled from rummaging through the large bag.

"Adrian, I did not order a baby. I'm sorry you must have the wrong Queen."

"Oh no, mam! We storks never get it wrong." Adrian pulled out his clipboard again and began to go down the list of deliveries. "That's odd... It says here your baby was already delivered."

"Well, Adrian you are the first Stork ever in Pixie Hollow I-"

"Oh! Here is it! Your baby came early, by a laugh. The safest way to travel you know! And by my feathers, you named her too! Well, her name is Tinkerbell." Queen Clarion started at the stork wide-eyed... She was about to say something when Adrian interrupted her yet again. "I must fly! Lots of babies' so little time!" With that, the stork was gone and all was left was a group of very confused fairies.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed and insanely looked at Tinkerbell and then back at Queen Clarion. Even the Ministers came up to Queen Clarion trying to figure up what the spring had just happened!

"Please calm down, all of you!" Queen Clarion quieted down the stirred crowd of Fairies. "Tinkerbell, would you please come with me, please. As for the rest of you, you may go back to your daily activities until we figure all this out. Thank you." Tinkerbell flew slowly toward her Queen... Or her mother...? She was so confused, but she did as she was told. Queen Clarion lead Tink into her private study and offered her a chair. After Tink and Clarion had sat down no one said a word...

"Tinkerbell there is one way to figure out if what Adrian said is true... But I want to give you a chose... If you don't want to know if what he said is true or not then you may walk out of this room and I will tell everyone he was mistaken..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I just figured out my mother might be the Queen of Pixie Hollow! Oh, course I want to know! I mean yes." Tinkerbell gave Clarion an innocent smile. Clarion, on the other hand, looked stunned at her outburst. Then she put her head in her hands and laughed.

"What?"

"Hahaha, oh I'm sorry Tinkerbell. It's just - that was not the answer I was expecting." Tinkerbell and Clarion were now laughing but as soon as they stopped Tinkerbell looked at her Queen.

"So how do we figure this out?"

"Give me your hand."

"My hand...?"

"Yes, I promise it won't hurt." Tinkerbell nodded her head and gave Clarion her hand. "Okay, hold my hand like this." Clarion intertwined Tinkerbell's figures with her own so they were holding hands.

"Now what?"

"Now this..." With her other hand, Clarion sprinkled one grain of Blue Pixie Dust onto their hands.

"Blue dust? Zarina is going to get you-" before Tinkerbell could finish she felt her wings begin to tingle. When she looked up she saw Clarion's wings were sparkling! She turned to look at her own and they too gave off a golden glow.

"So, does this mean I can call you mom now?"

"Oh come here." Clarion held out her arms and Tinkerbell flew into her new mother's arms and they hugged each other tightly. "Of course you can call me mom. I would love that." Tinkerbell could feel something wet another shoulder where Clarions head lay.

"Are you crying?" Clarion let go of her daughter to wipe away her tears.

"Yes, I'm sorry Tinkerbell. It's just - I have always wanted a daughter."

"Then why were you crying if you're happy?"

"They're happy tears. You know, when you're so happy you cry." Tinkerbell hugged her even harder than before.

"I have always wanted a mother as amazing as you." Clarion hugged her back leaning their heads together.

"Thank you, Tinkerbell. I couldn't ask for a better daughter." Tinkerbell let her go with a start.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Oh no. But I was wondering..."

"Oh gosh, I have a feeling this is going to end badly."

"No! Well, at least I don't think so."

"I'm just teasing sweetie. What do you need?"

"I don't suppose I could move into the Pixie Dust Tree with you?"

"Oh, I would love that!"

"REALLY?!" Clarion laughed, Tinkerbell's eyes sparkled when she was this excited.

"Yes really. Now there is something we need to discuss before we tell everyone you and me are related."

"What else is there?"

"Well, I am the Queen... So that would make you a-"

"A PRINCESS?!"

"Yes Tinkerbell, a princess. Now here are your opinions - one, you can be a princess and not be in line for the throne. Two, you can be a princess and be in line for the throne and I would have to teach you how to be a Queen. Or three, you can be my daughter and decline the title of princess."

"I like option one." Tinkerbell had a big smile plastered a crossed her face.

"No, if something were to happen to me, you would have to be Queen."

"Well let's make sure nothing happens to you. I don't want to lose my mother..." Clarion smiled at her daughter. She placed a loving hand on her shoulder. Placing a finger under her chin clarion lifted Tink's head so their eyes met.

"You won't lose me... I promise you." That was the first time Clarion had comforted her daughter. Sure it would not be the last, but Clarion would remember it always. "Ready?"

"For what?"

"To officially announce that you are now Princess Tinkerbell of Pixie Hollow."

"Let's do this mom!" Queen Clarion smiled brightly as she heard the word 'mom' come out of her daughter's mouth.

"After you, my little Princess."


	4. Chapter 4

Tinker Bell couldn't believe this was happening! I mean she? A princess?! It was a dream come true!

"Little Princess?" Tinker Bell blushed at the nickname her new mother had given her.

"Oh, do you not like it?"

"Jingles no! I love it!" Clarion laughed at her daughter's reaction. Deep down she feared she won't make a good mother. Although, with Tinker Bell here with her now she had hope for their future together.

"Tinker Bell, I think it's time to tell everyone now."

"I don't suppose after we can... Hang out? You know, so we can get to know each other."

"I would love that. I'm sure, given the circumstances, I could take the rest of the day off." Tink's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"YES! I CAN'T WAIT!"

Clarion and Tinker Bell made their way out of the Queen's study and down the hall. Not soon after they turned the corner Clarion and Tinker Bell were face to face with Fairy Mary and all four Ministers.

"Yes, Fairy Mary, Ministers?" Queen Clarion spoke with her regal tone. She could barely hold in her excitement, but she had years of practice for hiding her feelings from others.

"Um, so?"

"So what, Fairy Mary?" Clarion tried to act like she didn't know what she was saying. She loved to tease her dear friend.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, Mary. Adrian was correct. Tinker Bell is my daughter."

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8! MY TINKER IS A PRINCESS!" Mary busted out as loud as she could! The ministers all looked happy for the Queen and their new Princess, but they were worried about Tinker bell's trouble making past.

"Viola!" Queen Clarion called for her messenger. Viola was never far from her Queen in case she needed her assistance.

"Yes, your majesty?" Viola said as she flew into the meeting room.

"Could you please call the fairies and Sparrowmen of Pixie Hollow to the Pixie Dust Tree?"

"Your majesty that will not be necessary. No one ever left from this morning."

"Oh, well thank you, Viola." Viola curtseyed and left the room. "Well Tinker Bell, are you ready?"

"Yes, mother." Tinker Bell gave her mother a big grin. The Ministers were shocked to hear Tinker Bell call her Queen by that name.

Queen Clarion made her entrance to the Pixie Dust Centre. All her loving subjects waited silently for the answer they had been waiting all morning.

"Dear Fairies and Sparrowmen, I am sorry to make you all wait. I know the events of this morning as been hectic, but I am pleased to announce that Tinker Bell is indeed my daughter." Everyone let out a loud gasp! What was happening?! Clarion was a little alarmed with their outburst, but she knew something like this would happen. She looked to her right and saw Tinker Bell fluttering right beside her. Tink looked sad at the reaction of her fellow fairies. "Please calm down, Tinker Bell has excepted the title of Princess but will not be in line for the throne. If anyone has any problems with Tinker Bell being my daughter speak now." Queen Clarion spoke in her regal calm voice. No one dare spoke for fear of the Queen. She will surely make us pay if we speak! Queen Clarion turned her head, looking around at anyone who opposed. Tinker Bell looked around as well, she desperately hoped no one would say anything…

"I have something to say!" Oh no… Clarion thought to herself. It was none other than Vidia herself!

"WHY IN THE WHIRLWIND WOULD WE WANT THAT TINKER FAIRY AS OUR PRINCESS?! You know how many things she has messed up?! EVERYTHING! She is nothing but a menu! Are you kidding us here! She messed everything up when she was nothing other than a lone Tinker fairy! NOW SHE IS A PRINCESS?! SHE WILL-"

"That is enough!" Queen Clarion had heard enough! This had gone too far this time. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Tinker Bell, her face red as ever and ready to pounce. She also was looking at her mother, astonished she had stopped Vidia. "You have no right to call my daughter such cruel things. I will not have this talk about anyone in my kingdom and that is final. Do I make myself clear, Vidia?"

"You have been her mother for a whole fifteen minutes! YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP YOUR KINGDOM FROM FALLING APART AND YOU THINK YOU CAN BE A GOOD MOTHER?!" Clarion held out an arm as Tinker Bell was about to fly up to Vidia and slap her in the face. Clarion was the Queen she was not to be talked to in such a way… and she knew just how to handle it.

"Now Vidia dear, please calm down. You will give yourself another heart attack. Or did you not tell anyone how without me you would be dead right now." Queen Clarion flew closer to Vidia. Vidia flew backward for fear of what she would do to her. "You know what the law says I should do to fairies that talk to the Queen the way you too, dear?"

"N-no…" Vidia stuttered in fear, she had never seen the Queen this calm before… Which meant she was furious inside.

"This." Clarion snapped her fingers and Vidia's hands and feet were wrapped in Pixie Dust chains. "Guards, would you be so kind as to show Vidia to her cell. I haven't sent anyone to the dungeon in so long."

"Dungeon? There is not a dungeon in Pixie Hollow… is there?"

"Oh why yes, Vidia there is. The roots of the Pixie Dust Tree make the cell bars. It is very dark down there, and I will send you down there. Unless…"

"Unless?" Vidia gulped at the thought of spending who knows how long in the dark dungeon.

"You formally apologize to Tinker Bell. Your Princess." Vidia hated this, but she feared the cell more. She flew over to Tinker Bell and bowed.

"Please, Princess Tinker Bell, please forgive my rudeness. I did not mean any of those dreadful things I said." Clarion turned to look at her daughter waiting to see what she would do.

"I will only forgive you if you carry the umbrella when we go to the beach."

"WHAT?! But I hate- I mean… For how long?"

"A month."

"Yes, my Princess…"

"Now Vidia, please go sit down." Clarion waved her hand and the shackles disappeared. Vidia flew as fast as she could back to her seat.

"Please go back to your daily duties. That will be all." Queen Clarion finished she led her daughter back into the Pixie Dust Tree. Where they could finally breathe easy.

"Well, that went better than I thought." Clarion looked at her daughter in amusement.

"How in the name of Pixie Dust could that get any worse?" Clarion giggled, she couldn't imagine it any worse.

"Well we are still standing and they didn't throw anything at me."

"Oh, Tinker Bell!" Clarion laughed, she placed her hands up to her face to try and hide her amusement.

"So what shall we do first mommy?!"

"Well, I think mommy would like to help her daughter move into her new room!"

"Flitterific!"

Clarion led Tink up to her new room, Tink was flying along in front of her. I hope she likes it… Clarion made it to the door but Tinker Bell had not known that she stopped. So Tink kept flying down the hall, she was just so excited!

"Um, dear?" Tink turned around to see Clarion a few inches behind her.

"Yes?"

"This door darling."

"Oh…" Tinker Bell blushed, and Clarion smiled at her. Tinker Bell flew back to her mother and joined her in front of her door. Clarion opened the door and Tink's eyes glissaded with all the beauty that was before her. The room was huge, but it was not a bedroom it was a study. It had a desk at the end of the room that sat in front of a giant window. To the left and right of the room there stood two doors. One on each side of the room.

"Um…"

"Tinker Bell your room is this way." Clarion pointed toward the door that was on the left side of the room."

"So this is your study?"

"Yes dear, this is where I work. I can see all of Pixie Hollow from that window."

"So… If this is your study and my room this is a door." Tinker Bell pointed toward the door to her left. "Then is that your room?" Tink pointed to the door on her right.

"Yes, that is my room. I thought you might like it if you had a room close to me. If you do not want to I can find another room, if you wish."

"Oh no! I love it!" Tinker Bell beamed with excitement. Clarion giggled and lead Tink to the door to their left. Before Clarion turned the knob Tink spoke up. "Can I do the honors?"

"Of course." Clarion smiled and moved aside for her daughter to open her new room. She turned the knob and the door swung open. Her eyes widened it was so beautiful. The only thing that would have to go was the Golden and blue colors that were the sheets and the drapes along the bed and windows.

"I hope you like it Tinker Bell."

"Oh I love it, but, if you don't mind me asking, why does the bed have golden and blue colored sheets on it?"

"Oh, well… many seasons ago, this was my room. The colors will have to be changed and a few things moved around or taken out. I thought since you are a very talented Tinker fairy, you might be up for a challenge."

"This was your room? Well, I don't want to mess anything up or-"

"Dear, you can do whatever you want to this room it is yours now. Do not worry."

"Oh thank you, mommy!" Tinker Bell gave her mother a giant hug and Clarion returned it in full. Clarion had a good feeling about what the days to come would bring. She just hoped her past would not come back to haunt her…


	5. Chapter 5

Tinker Bell had started work on her new room, she was so excited about everything that was happing to her! Queen Clarion had helped her daughter for as long as she could before one of the Minsters of the Seasons had needed their Queen's help. She promised to be back as soon as she could and Tink counted the minutes till her Mother returned to her. The progress on the room was coming along nicely. Clarion had found some lovely green sheets for Tinker bell's bed. The room was huge, so Tink even but in a workshop of her own. In the far left corner of her room, she left a place to keep all her lost things. She even had a desk to keep all her plans and ideas in! Tink paused her work when she heard a door open and close.

"I am back darling! I am so sorry I had to leave." It was Clarion, she had just returned from helping the ministers. Tink could hear her mother place something on her desk. Clarion fluttered over to Tink's open door and stopped. "Oh my! You have been busy, haven't you?" When Clarion had left her daughter the room was still a mess, but now it was almost finished!

"Oh yes! I was just so excited." Tinker Bell blushed, Clarion laughed and looked around the room.

"Well, it looks beautiful! How about we take a break and do something together?"

"Oh yes yes yes!" Clarion giggled at her daughter, she was flying around the room in delight!

"What shall we do, darling?"

"Maybe... A picnic?!"

"Oh, that would be marvelous! Where should we go?"

"Well I will pick up some things from my house in Tinker's Nook and then the spot is right past the valley behind Tinker's Nook!"

"Well, then shall we get going?"

"Yes!" Tinker Bell was beaming! She just could not wait to show Clarion her world. I wonder if she has ever seen my house... or seen all of Pixie Hollow...

Soon after the pair departed the Pixie Dust Tree and flew to Tinker's Nook. The news was still new and exciting to every Fairy and Sparrowman they passed. Clarion could make out a few things her people were saying. To her relief, everyone loved the idea of a new Princess. Queen Clarion was almost to Tinker's Nook when Tink was pushed to the ground by six Fairies!

"Tinker Bell!" Clarion cried and flew to her aid. When she saw who had attacked her, Clarion giggled. It was Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, and a surprisingly a happy Vidia. "Hello, girls."

"Guys... Will you get off me? I can't breathe!" Tinker bell's words where a mumbled from underneath all her friends.

"Oh! Yes... Princess!" Rosetta poked at her as she and her friends got off of poor crushed Tinker Bell.

"Oh! Hello, Queen Clarion." Fawn had just noticed the Queen, who at the moment could barely hold back her laughter.

"Hello, Fawn." Clarion smiled at the young fairy and turned to the rest. "Shall I expect you to tackle my daughter every time you see her?" All the girls giggled, they had never heard Clarion call her 'daughter'. It was so cute!

"Yes, mommy." Tinker Bell knew this would make Fawn and Rosetta squeal. Much to her amusement just that happened.

"Mommy? Oh, sugar that is just so cute!"

"I thought you might like that, Ro."

"So... where are you two going?" Silvermist asked she had to calm down a little from all the cuteness.

"We are going on a picnic!"

"Oh my gosh that's perfect! I mean... have fun!" Rosetta could no longer connate her excitement! Her words just blurred out of her open trap. Which in turn received a roar of laughter from everyone. Vidia even let out a giggle!

"Okay guys, let's leave the Queeny and her Troublesome Princess alone." Vidia teased, choosing her words carefully.

"Well girls, I am sure Tinker Bell would love to have you over for a sleep over in her new room when it is finished."

"Really? I can?!"

"Well, I don't see why not, dear." All the girls giggled and flew around with glee! The Royals said their goodbyes and flew off to Tinker's Nook. Tinker Bell grabbed a few things and she showed her mother her house. Clarion loved it! She had never seen a more quaint house.

Afterward, they made their way toward Evergreen Valley. Tinker Bell knew a special spot she thought her mother would like. As they flew through Evergreen Valley Tink noticed the Queen looked distracted.

"Are you ok?"

"Hm? Oh yes, Tinker Bell. It has just been a long time since I was out not doing work."

"Oh…"

"Oh no! I love spending time with you! I just meant it is different having time off." Tinker Bell giggled, happy to know she was good company. "So, Tinker Bell?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?" Clarion looked around, there were many different flowers towering overhead. There were many spots to have a wonderful picnic, but she had a feeling Tinker Bell had a special place picked out.

"Oh right through here! Come on!" Tinker Bell flew as fast as she could throw the stalks of the flowers then disappeared!

"Tinker Bell!" Clarion flew after her and looked around frantically when she disappeared. She was standing beside a giant rock that loomed far above her head. The rock was covered in vines and low-hanging moss. "Tinker Bell?! Where did you go?!" Before Clarion could think, an arm yanked the Queen into an opening in the rock. "Ah!" Clarion screamed as she was pulled through, what she thought, was a solid rock. Clarion landed on her butt and was surprised to see none only then her daughter rolling on the rock floor laughing her head off. "Tinker Bell! You scared the Pixie Dust out of me!" Tink stopped laughing and helped her mother up. Clarion gave her a look that said none other than 'Really?', but Tink just looked at her and smiled innocently. "Oh 'Ha Ha' very funny."

"Run away! Angry Queen!" Tinker Bell flew away once again. This time just to the far corner of the cavern where, at the top, was an opening letting what was left of the evening sun in. Clarion flew after her but stopped dead when she saw how beautiful it was. The sun illuminated the cavern, showing off a beautiful patch of bright green grass. The perfect place for a picnic indeed!

"Oh." Clarion covered her mouth taking in the beauty of it all. "Oh, dear I love it."

"I thought you might." Tinker Bell blushed but then went wide eyed. "We forgot the food!"

"No, we did not! A Queen forgets nothing."

"Then where is the basket?" Tinker Bell smirked at her mother.

"Right here smarty pants." Clarion pulled out a silver string from her pocket. Tink looked very confused…

"That's a string…"

"Very observant of you." Clarion giggled, she dropped the string to the ground and her hands sparkled with the brightest Pixie Dust Tinker Bell had ever seen! The string glowed a bright silver and when the glow was gone, there was the basket!

"WOAH!"

"I thought you might like that."

"How did you do that?!"

"…Magic."

"MOM!" Clarion giggled, she sat down and opened the basket.

"Oh shush and eat your dinner."

"Gah… okay…"

After the Royals had eaten all they could and talked till there were no words to say. They laid together and stared at the stars. The sun had just set and the stars were almost fully out.

"You know, I have heard from lots of fairies that all you do is work and your no fun… But you're not you are a lot like me." Clarion grinned, in what little light they had Tink saw her smile. She had the most amazing smile. Just then Clarion sat up and moved toward the basket with an evil grin on her face.

"No fun?! I will show them!" Clarion suddenly threw something at Tink! Tink looked down and saw it was pudding…

"AH! FOOD FIGHT!" The two fairies threw food at each other till they were both covered head to toe with salad, and other assorted foods. They washed off the best they could and made their way back to the Pixie Dust Tree. Tinker Bell couldn't help but to thank Mother Dove for an amazing mother. Tink looked up to the Second Star to the Right and under her breathe spoke two words… Thank you…


	6. Chapter 6

Tink and Clarion had made it back to the Pixie Dust Tree safe and sound. Tinker Bell was in her new room getting ready for bed when she realized… She forgot pajamas! Tinker Bell went into her wardrobe and gasped at all the beautiful dresses. She parted the dresses and found a simple light pink nightshirt and matching long night pants. Tink preferred green but when she put them on she couldn't help but love how she looked in her mother's pajamas. I hope she doesn't mind…Maybe I should ask her… Tinker Bell pulled down her hair before she put on her fuzzy slippers. She made her way to her mother's room. When she reached the door she heard her mother humming to herself.

"Mommy?" Clarion stopped humming when she heard her daughter's small voice.

"It's open dear!" Tinker Bell opened the tall oak door and gasped in awe at her mother's lavish room. Oh, course everything was golden or the lightest shade of yellow. She flew into her room but her mother was nowhere to be seen… Tink looked around to her large Queen sized bed, it was made up with light yellow sheets. The walls were dazzling with swirls of Pixie Dust. There was a door at the end of the room past Clarion's wardrobe. That door was the bathroom and it slowly opened. Clarion walked out in her silk nightgown. It was like her Pixie Dust dress but it had no Pixie Dust on it. She wore a sheer robe over top of her nightdress, and her hair was down! Her golden hair reached a little lower than her shoulders.

"Woah…" Tink gasped, at the sight of the Queen.

"What? Don't you like it? I see you found my old pajamas." Clarion giggled as she grabbed her brush and brushed out her hair.

"Oh no, I love it! oh... and yes… I was wondering if it was ok to wear them?"

"Oh course! Whatever is in that room you can have."

"Oh really?!"

"Yes, sweetie." Clarion laughed at her daughter's excitement. Clarion pulled her sheets down and sat on her bed. As she sat down her feet stuck out. Tink gasped! "What?! What's wrong?!"

"YOU HAVE FEET!" Clarion fell over on her bed and laughed as hard as she could!

"Oh, course I have FEET!" Clarion recovered from her daughter's outburst and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh well everyone thinks you and the Ministers have to legs or feet. Just so you know."

"Well, I assure you we all have both legs and feet." Clarion pulled her legs under the covers and leaned on the backboard of her bed.

"Oh good. Well, that's all I needed… Good night!" Tink turned and flew to the door.

"Um, where do you think you're going?" Tink turned back confused… "Mothers are supposed to give goodnight hugs! Get over here." Tink laughed and flew to her mother's side. They shared a big hug and Clarion kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night mommy."

Tinker Bell thought she would sleep like a baby tonight. She, however, was wrong… Tink was fast asleep but her mind was filled with questions. She saw a figure appear out of the darkness. It was a Sparrowman…She couldn't make out his face but he was sitting on a stump in the Summer meadow. He was reading… just reading… then he disappeared… A new image appeared before her. Suddenly he appeared again, this time he was on the ground on all fours. He was choking, there was something on the floor… It was a picture of Queen Clarion, but the glass was shattered. The Sparrowman had no cape when he was reading but now his wings were showing and there was a whitish tape on the floor beside him… Then she noticed his right wing…Was broken… Tink awoke scared out of her mind! A broken wing?! Why was that Sparrowman in my dreams?! Did he know Queen Clarion?! She could barely breathe! She did the only thing her head could think of. She flew straight to her mother's room. She opened the door and jumped onto the bed beside her mother. Clarion awoke startled, once she saw Tinker Bell she pulled her close. Holding her daughter close, Tink cried into her mother's chest.

"Tinker Bell, darling. What's wrong?"

"I-I h-had… nightmare…" Was all the poor fairy could get out, threw her waterfall of tears.

"Sh, I'm here… I'm here… Your safe now…" Tink cuddled close, leaving no space between her mother's body and her own. Clarion laid her down beside her, still holding her close, she kissed her head. "Would you like me to sing to you till you fall back asleep?" Tinker Bell slowly moved her head saying 'yes'. "Come with me

And you'll be

In the world of

Pure imagination

Take a look

And you'll see

Into your imagination

We'll begin

With a spin

Traveling in

The world of my creation

What we'll see

Will defy

Explanation" Her sweet voice filled the young fairies mind. All her thoughts were now of her mother's soft, loving song. "If you want to view paradise

Simply look around and view it

Anything you want to, do it

Wanna change the world?

There's nothing

To it

There is no

Life I know

To compare with

Pure imagination

Living there

You'll be free

If you truly wish to be" Tinker bells eyes slowly became heavy… sleep was slowly taking her away. "If you want to view paradise

Simply look around and view it

Anything you want to, do it

Wanna change the world?

There's nothing

To it

There is no

Life I know

To compare with

Pure imagination

Living there

You'll be free

If you truly

Wish to be…" Clarion finished her lullaby, holding her daughter close. "feeling better, dear?" Clarion whispered to her daughter. It was dark outside most likely around three in the morning. The Queen could just make out Tinker bell's closed eyes. Her breath was slow; she had fallen asleep. "Sweet dreams, my little princess…" Clarion kissed her head, then covered her in her own blanket. After she knew Tinker Bell was warm, the Queen fell into a deep sleep alongside her little Princess.

Morning came all too soon for the young princess. Tink awoke with a strange feeling… Where am I? She wondered aloud, then she looked over to her right. Clarion was fast asleep still holding her tight. Tink began to remember the events of the day before. She stayed with me all night… Why would she do that? The sun was up over the horizon; the Queen should have been up at dawn. She had awoken at dawn, but once she saw Tink she didn't want to leave her alone.

"Mommy?" Tink whispered Clarion stirred and slowly opened her beautiful blue eyes.

"Morning, Tinker Bell."

"Why are you still in bed? You didn't have to stay all night with me…"

"Oh, course I did. You were scared, I could not leave my daughter alone."

"Thank you." Tink pulled her mother close and hugged her in thanks. Clarion could only smile, at least I am doing something right…

"Always for you… Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry!" Tink smiled with glee at the thought of food.

"Well go get dressed and we will go down to the kitchen to get some food. Then I am afraid I must do some boring Queen work today." Clarion made a face when she said 'boring Queen'. Tink laughed and leaped out of bed. She flew to the door but stopped after opening the door.

"Just so you know, the best Queen ever!" With that, she left, closing the door behind her. Clarion was so touched, in all her years of ruling she had never been so happy.

Princess Tinker Bell and Queen Clarion dressed in their normal attire. They made their way downstairs to the Pixie Dust kitchen. Many smells filled the air, at the table where the Ministers of the Seasons.

"Morning your majesty. Morning Princess." Redleaf, Minister of Autumn, smiled at the royal family.

"Morning Redleaf. Morning Ministers, I apologize for my tartness." Queen Clarion, flew up to the round table and took her seat. Tink took the seat to her left, right beside the Minister of Autumn. They ordered their breakfast, toast, and eggs for the Queen and waffles for the Princess.

"So what did you two do yesterday? Anything fun?"

"Oh yes, Sunflower! Oh, it is alright if I call you that?

"Yes, Princess that is quite alright." Tinker Bell smiled at her kindness. She had never spent this much time with the Ministers before.

"Well, we went on a picnic! OH! And my mom started a fo-" Before Tinker Bell could finish Clarion covered her mouth. The ministers looked at her confused…

"The Queen started a 'fo'?" Minister Spring questioned, Tink managed to take Clarion's hand off long enough to say.

"No! Food fight!"

"WHAT?!" All four ministers said at once. Clarion almost lost it, but she regained herself.

"I do not recall anything of the sort."

"Yes, you did it! It happened like this!" Tink grabbed her orange juice and dumped it on top of the Queen's head! The whole room gasped!

"Princess Tinker Bell! That was not very lady like!"

"You did it first…" Tink was worried she was in deep trouble… She just wanted to make her laugh.

"You are a princess you must do as you are told." She chastised as she wiped orange juice off her head and clothes. "You must show a sense of decorum... Unlike me, I am the Queen I do as I wish!" Clarion grabbed a water jug and poured it all over the Princess. The entire room burst into laughter! Clarion laughed at her now drenched daughter. "Wow, being a mother is better than I thought it was going to be."

"I am glad you're enjoying yourself…" Tink grumbled, her wet bangs hung over her eyes.

The Royals returned to their rooms to get cleaned up for their busy day ahead. Tink, now ready, was still wondering who that Sparrowman was… Maybe my mom knows… Tink went to her mother's room hoping she could answer some of her questions.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Clarion called from her dresser, she was putting up her hair into her perfect bun. "Come in." Tink entered the room, Clarion turned around to meet her gaze.

"I have been wondering…"

"Yes?"

"If you're my mother… Do I have a father?" Tink could only assume that the Sparrowman in her dream was her father. Why else would he be in her dream?

"I-I do not know…"

"Oh… Well did you ever love anyone?"

"There... there was one Sparrowman…" Clarion hated talking about her dark past… even more… she hated lying… There had been not one, but two men she had loved.

"Did you love him?"

"Yes... but I do not really like to talk about it…"

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Yes... I lost him forever... and It was all my fault... I still love him even today…"

"Oh... I'm sorry…" Tink went over and hugged her mother. "D-do I know him?"

"No he lives in the Win- He doesn't live in Pixie Hollow…" Clarion corrected herself, the last thing she wanted to do was have her own daughter follow the same path she had so many seasons ago.

"Mom... If it's not too much to ask…"

"Yes, love?"

"Would you tell me about him? Just a little?"

"Alright... Only a little…He has dashing deep brown eyes…"

"And…?"

"Silver hair, he is protective yet he is so sweet and kind... He was just so perfect…" Tink could tell she still deeply loved this man… I must find him…

"Thank you for telling me… I better get to work." Tink lied, she knew where this man was, despite her mother's attempt to cover it up. She was going to the Winter Woods…


	7. Chapter 7

Tinker Bell left the Pixie Dust Tree as soon as she could. She was supposed to me going to work… But this was more important. She flew as fast as she could throw the Autumn woods. Tink stopped dead when she reached the border.

"Wow…" She breathed, the Winter Woods was so beautiful. Tink walked up to where Autumn touched Winter… She was scared, but her curiosity got the best of her. She put her nose in first. Then her hand, and finally she jumped into the cold white land. The Winter Woods seemed to be calling her. Everything seemed so familiar, yet so new…

"GET BACK!"

"Hu? AH!" Tink was tackled to the ground and pushed across the border by a white blob of a fairy.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Tink looked up at the fairy who had pushed her over. It was like she was looking into a mirror… She looked almost the same as she did! Her hair was silver but she had the same sapphire blue eyes as she did. She wore Blue and white leaf clothing and matching blue shoes.

"You could have broken your wings!" The Winter Fairy said she was very worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, I am sorry for yelling at you."

"Oh, no problem. I know if I was tackled to the ground I would have done the same thing!" The two fairies giggled. "What's your name? I'm Periwinkle, but my friends call me Peri."

"Oh, I love that name! I am Tinker Bell, but my friends call me Tink."

"Nice to meet you Tinker Bell!"

"Same to you Periwinkle!"

"So why where you crossing the border anyway?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure!"

"I am looking for my father."

"I thought fairies didn't have fathers."

"Well, I thought the same thing until yesterday! I found out my mother was the Queen! She loved a Sparrowman in the Winter Woods. He has Brown eyes and Silver hair."

"Oh wow! You're a Princess! How exciting! Well, there are a lot of Winter Sparrowmen that have Brown eyes and Silver hair… But you can't cross the border dressed like that!"

"I will go home and make some Winter Clothes! Meet me here in an hour?"

"Sure! This can be our own little secret." Peri went up to the border to give Tink a huge but as she got closer their wings began to glow!

"Woah…" They both said, both their wings glowed more and more as Peri came closer.

"Well, we will have to see the Keeper first!"

"The Keeper?"

"He is the Keeper of all fairy knowledge he will know why our wings glow."

"Flitterific! I will see you in an hour?"

"Yes!"

"Bye Peri!"

"By Tink!"

An hour later Tink meets Peri at the border in her green leaf and cotton puff clothes. Peri flew up to her and gasped.

"What?!"

"Oh, I love your Winter Clothes!"

"Thanks! I love yours too!"

"Thanks! Ready?"

"Lead the way!" Peri and Tink left the warmth of the border thick as thieves. They played in the snow and danced around on their way to the Keepers Library. Once they had arrived Peri opened the large ice doors.

"Dewy?"

"Who's 'Dewy'?"

"Oh sorry Tink, that is the Keepers name." Peri giggled, the Keeper was at his desk hard at work. "Dewy?!"

"Ah! Holly jumping jellyfish! Why is there a warm fairy in my library?"

"Keeper look!" Peri moved closer to Tink and their wings began to glow again.

"In all my years… Come this way." Dewy lead the pair into s large back room. "Stand in the middle of the room." Tink and Peri did as they were told. Dewy tapped his ice staff the crystal floor. They started to rise, a giant snowflake came out of the floor and rose up to the northern lights that decorated the library sealing. "Put your wings in the light!" Tink took off her coat the rest of the way. She and Peri put their wings into the light, there was a flash! Before their eyes, the Northern Lights changed into shapes! The glowing lights changed into Queen Clarion! She was crying on her bed, her eyes filled with tears she spoke.

"I wish there was someone who loved me…" Then she disappeared. The image reappeared with a Human baby, the baby laughed and carried one small dandelion seed to Neverland. The seed split into two seeds! But one managed to get stuck in a nearby tree. As the other floated toward the Pixie Dust Tree, the seed managed to break free. It, however, floated to the Winter Woods. The lights stopped… and all was quiet as the information sunk in.

"We're… Sisters!" They beamed with excitement!

"That means… I'm a princess too!" Peri's eyes widened with all the excitement. They lifted into the air and flew around, their laughter filling the air.

"Ha-ha, now calm down. We still have the problem; Tinker Bell is a warm fairy… She can't stay here."

"But please Dewy!" Peri begged her eyes about to water… So, of course, he gave in.

"Oh fine! But keep that coat on! Oh and Peri make sure she makes the border by sundown."

"Oh thank you Dewy!" Peri embraced the Keeper, as the door of the Library swung open…

"Keeper! Keeper I need to talk to you!" A Sparrowman yelled from the front of the Library. Dewy motioned to Tink and Peri to stay on top of the Snowflake and keep quite.

"I'm back her Lord Milori!" Dewy flew down just as Lord Milori entered through the Ice doors. His face looked sad, is normal dashing Brown eyes were red from crying.

"Keeper… I- I."

"Another one of those days, huh?"

"Yes… I just love her so much."

"Lord Milori you know what happened the last time."

"Yes, how can I forget… I don't care. I can't live without her!"

"Now Lord Milori calm down. Don't want to get all worked up over this." From up top Tink's mind was turning… Silver hair… Brown eyes… Strong! This HAS to be my father!

"Peri, I think that is my- Oh I mean our Father," Tink whispered to Peri.

"What? Lord Milori? Well… I suppose…" Her gaze went back down to Lord Milori and Dewy.

"I'm sorry Keeper I don't know what I'm doing here… I am sure she has moved on by now. Ree, I miss her… I'm sorry I must go."

"Lord Milori what about-"

"Keeper I have set that part of my past aside… I must forget." Tink was heartbroken… This Sparrowman could not be her Father. The women he loves name is 'Ree'. One Sparrowman down, millions to go… Lord Milori left without another word to anyone. Dewy banged his staff, the snowflake floated back down.

"I'm so sorry you had to watch that girl."

"That's alright Dewy." Peri hugged Dewy close, they said their goodbyes and left the library.

"So Tink what do you want to do?! I have so much to show you!" With that, the two set off deep into the Winter Woods. They danced, skated, played in the snow, but most of all they found each other. They would never let each other go. Never.

Once the night was upon them, they made their way toward the border.

"Goodbye Tink." Peri hugged her sister close, never wanting to let her go.

"Good Bye Peri. How about we meet her tomorrow?"

"Oh thank goodness! I thought this was goodbye forever!"

"What?! I just figured out I have a sister! This is NOT goodbye forever!"

"Sunset?"

"Sunset!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Tink took off her coat and flew back to the Pixie Dust Tree. Unaware of what was to come, she entered the door to the Queen's study. She closed the door behind her quietly and made her way to her room when the room lit up!

"Ah!" Tink turned to her Mother's desk to see her sitting there with her glasses on. She seemed to be reading something, most likely paperwork.

"So the oddest thing happened to me today, Tinker Bell." She took off her glasses and stood up. She flew over to her daughter, who was hiding her Winter coat behind her back. "I decided to take a lunch break from work today. So I went to Tinker's Nook to find you. To my surprise, Fairy Mary hadn't seen you all day long… So I thought 'Oh she is probably out looking for lost things'. I went to the beach and you were not there either. At that point I was worried so I asked your friends where you were. I was sure they would know but I guess today is full of surprises because they had not seen you all day long…" Clarion looked at her daughter with her arms crossed. Her face was emotionless; a trait she had picked up from her many years as Queen. Tinker Bell was too scared to answer her, she didn't seem to happy… "So… My question is, where were you all day Tinker Bell?" Tink went cold, if her mother knew where she had gone she wouldn't let her go back! What about Peri?! Before she could answer Clarion grabbed her and hugged her extremely tight. "Oh never do that again! I was worried sick! I thought a hawk had eaten you! Or worse Pirates! Oh, don't scare me like that Tinker Bell." Tink had gotten away with it this time. Next time she would have to be EXTRA careful. She was determined to find her Father. With the help of her sister maybe… just maybe they could find him.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks passed since that night in the Pixie Dust Tree. Autumn was delivered without any problems and Christmas was fast approaching. Clarion and Tink's bond grew with each passing moment. Tinker Bell and Periwinkle meet every night at the border.

"Mom!" Clarion jumped at Tink screamed her name.

"Yes, dear?!" Clarion asked, a little alarmed.

"It's two weeks till Christmas!" Tinker Bell flew around her room with glee. The Royals had been having tea together, just talking and enjoying each other's company.

"Oh yes, I know! I take it you are excited?"

"Well yes! My friends and I always get together and have a sleepover then we exchange presents! WAIT!"

"What?!" Clarion was wide eyed and very confused.

"What are we going to do for Christmas?!"

"Oh… Well… What would you like to do?"

"Well, what do you do for Christmas every year?"

"Oh well…"

"Well?"

"I haven't done anything for Christmas in many seasons…"

"WHAT?! Nothing?! No presents?!" Tink looked like she was going to explode! Her mother laughed at her remark, then she wondered…

"Well, I have had no one to spend Christmas with, dear."

"That's so sad…" Tink flew over instantly and gave her mother a big hug. "Better?"

"Much, darling. I am always happy when you are here." Tink blushed with delight. She was glad she made her mother happy. "Well, Tinker Bell… Now that you ask I do have an idea of what we could do this Christmas…"

"You do?! What is it?"

"Oh… You want to know, do you?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Yes." Clarion corrected. "It is always 'yes' never 'yea'."

"Oh right! I forgot. Well then. YES!" Clarion giggled and leaned in closer to her daughter who was known sitting in front of her.

"How about… We have a Christmas Ball and everyone in Pixie Hollow can attend?"

"Really?!"

"Yes! I do not see why not!"

"Oh, this will be Flitterific!"

As the days passed Clarion and Tinker Bell planned and decorated the tea room in dashing lights and flowers. They even added a grand Christmas Tree! The entire kingdom was coming, and all of the Fairies were making last minute dresses of the Ball. It was a day before the Christmas Ball, Tink was in her room and Clarion was in her study. Tinker Bell flew into her mother's study with a solemn look on her face.

"Oh darling, what seems to be the matter?"

"Oh? It's nothing…" Clarion stood up and fluttered over to her daughter. She put a finger under her chin and pulled her gaze up to meet her own.

"Tinker Bell, what's wrong?"

"I… I don't have a dress for the ball… I was so busy decorating I forgot…"

"Oh, darling!" Clarion held her close and kissed her head. "I can help with that. Come with me." Clarion led Tinker Bell into her lavish room. Clarion went over to the wardrobe and started digging through her clothes.

"Um, mom? What are you looking for?"

"By the second star! I have way too many dresses! Well - I was looking for - Ah! I found it." Queen Clarion turned around with a maroon and cream dress. On the top and sleeves where two red roses. On the back of the dress was a medium sized bow. "This was my Christmas dress many seasons ago. If you like it you can have it." Clarion gave a smile as Tink covered her mouth.

"Oh, mommy! It's beautiful!"

"So you will wear it?"

"Oh yes!" Clarion giggled at her daughter, she gave the dress to Tink. Tinker Bell held it up to her and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well don't you look beautiful." Tinker Bell blushed before she thanked her.

"Wait, what are you going to wear?"

"Oh well, I was just going to wear my Pixie Dust dress. I don't really dress up much."

"Well, this Christmas you should -" Tink was cut off by a knock at the door.

"One moment, darling." Clarion fluttered over to the door, she flew out to her study. "Enter." She called in her Queenly tone of voice. Hyacinth, Minister of Spring, came slowly flying into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you, your majesty…"

"Not a problem, Hyacinth. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I-I was wondering…."

"Yes, Minister?"

"Would you…" Hyacinth looked up from his shoes to stare at the Queen's beauty. "My Frangipani you're beautiful - I MEAN - Ummmm... WILLYOUGOTOTHEBALLWITHME?" Hyacinth screamed at Queen Clarion, not on purpose, he was just so scared. Clarion, on the other hand, was in shock.

"Oh well, this is very sudden Minister... I do not think it would be very appropriate for us to go together… It would show favoritism… I am sorry Hyacinth." It broke her heart to say no, but she was done with men after all that had happened to her over the seasons.

"Oh yes of course! What was I thinking… Good day, your Majesty?" Hyacinth bowed and left with a sad look on his face. He cursed himself for even thinking of asking the Queen to a Ball.

"So why did you say no?"

"Ah! Oh, Tinker Bell! Please do not do that, you scared me."

"Don't change the subject, come on! Why did you say 'no'?"

"Hm? Say 'no' to what dear? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Mom! I heard the entire thing!"

"Tinker Bell a princess does not eavesdrop. Especially on a Queen."

"Uh-huh, so -"

"My heart has been pulled apart and put back together so many times before, dear. I am done with men… I am sorry. If you will excuse me I have work to get done…" Tink was about to say something, but her mother flew out the door and down the hall without saying another word.

"Well, jingles!" Tinker Bell screamed and kicked the floor. She flew back into her room and fell onto the bed. There was a knock on her door not a moment later. She jumped up and flew to the door, she hoped it was her mother but when the door flew open it was her friends.

"Woah, someone looks angry today," Vidia smirked, at Tinker Bell.

"Thanks, Vid, what are you all doing here?"

"We were coming over to hang out? Remember sugar?"

"Oh! Right, sorry guys. I forgot…"

"What's the matter Tink?" Tink then told Fawn, Ro, Iridessa, Vidia and Silvermist what had happened.

"Well good for her!"

"Vidia!"

"Well, I won't want to go with the Minister of Spring anyway! Have you met him?!"

"That's not the point Vidia! I feel bad for her… I want to do something for her… I just don't know what!" Tinker Bell fell back onto her bed.

"Well, we can always make her a Christmas dress for the ball…"

"FAWN! YOU ARE A GENOUS!" Tinker Bell beamed and flew straight to work! Her mother, Queen Clarion, was going to look gorgeous tomorrow night if it was the last thing she did!


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day! Christmas was here! Tinker Bell and her friends had been working all night long on the Queen's dress. Clarion had come home later that night to find her daughter and all her friends fast asleep. Thank goodness Tinker Bell had hidden the dress before she had fallen asleep! Clarion quietly went into her daughter's room and put a blanket on each of the young fairies. When she was about to leave, she saw some fluff poking out of a drawer to her left. Her curiosity got the best of her… She opened the drawer to find Tink's winter clothes and boots. She let out a small gasp, not loud enough to wake anyone up. There at the top of her winter bag was a small book. Clarion took the book and read its contents quickly. This is what she read:

I must find my father! I know he is out there somewhere! I have searched half of the Winter Woods with the help of my sister Periwinkle! I can't believe I have a sister! Well, I didn't know I had a mother just a few days ago so I guess this year is full of surprises!

Peri and I found one Sparrowman when we figured out we were sisters at Dewey's library, that's the Keeper of all fairy knowledge. Well, the Sparrowman's name was Lord Milori but he said "My heart will forever belong to 'Ree'" My mother's name is Clarion so Lord Milori can't be my father…

No luck today… but we built a snowman!

Clarion put the book back where she had found it and left the room…

"He still loves me…" Clarion sighed under her breath. Clarion sat down at her desk and began to write, as the sun came up over the horizon. Queen Clarion finished her letter, she called to a dove and gave it to her.

"You know what to do." The dove cooed and flew off toward the Winter Woods. Clarion sighed, a single tear running down her face. She then went to her bed and slept for what little time she had left before her duties as Queen called for her once again.

Tinker Bell awoke at noon, she and her friends had stayed up half the night making her mother's Christmas Ball gown. It was finally done and it was gorgeous! They had wrapped it in a golden box and hid it under Tink's bed.

"Morning everyone!" Tink screamed and woke up her friends. Scaring them all half to death!

"TINK!" They all screamed at her as she blushed.

"Sorry! I am excited! Today is the day!"

"What day?"

"Christmas Sil!"

"Oh, that day!"

"When are we going to get ready sugar plum? I need to get all dolled up for tonight."

"Right after I put my mom's present on her bed. She should be up by now. I will go and put it on her bed. Back in a flash!" Tinker Bell left her friends to clean up and get dressed. They would have to leave soon to get ready for tonight's events. Tink made her way into her mother's grand room. To her shock, there she was asleep in her bed! Tink raced back to her room and hid the present under her bed again.

"What's wrong Tinkerbell?"

"Dess! She is still asleep!"

"WHAT?!"

"Sh! Be quite everyone!" Tink whisper screamed at them. Vidia suddenly had an evil idea... As the smirk grew across her face she fluttered toward the door.

"Who wants to come with me to wake up Queeny?" Everyone looked over to Tink and Dess who didn't want anything to do with it till Tink caved in.

"Oh fine! Just because it's Christmas, let's go jump on her!"

Clarion was in a deep sleep until she faintly heard her door open. She thought it was nothing and kept her eyes closed. Moments later she heard voices, she thought she heard giggling? Am I dreaming? She thought to herself, just as she heard loud screams!

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" She bolted awake as Tinker Bell and all her friends jumped on top of her and giggled at her startled look.

"AH!" Clarion screamed as she fell off her bed and onto the hard wooden floor. "Morning girls..." Clarion grumbled as she got off the floor and sat back on her bed with her darling fairies.

"It was Vidia's idea!"

"TINK!" Clarion rolled her eyes at her daughter and laughed.

"Next time I am going to jump on your bed! See how much you like it then."

"Queeny jumping on Tink? Oh, I have to see this!"

"Oh, Vidia do not fret I will jump on top of you as well."

"I like to see you try!" Clarion giggled at her, just as she looked out the window and saw what time it was.

"By the second star! I overslept!" Clarion flew out of bed and went flying into her bathroom to change. "I will see you later girls!" Clarion cried from the bathroom, Tink and her friends left for Rosetta's house to get ready. As Tink left she placed her mother's dress on her bed.

As soon as Clarion was ready she rushed out of her room. She didn't see the golden box on her bed as she fluttered out of her chambers. Queen Clarion made her way down to Fairy Mary, who was in charge of decorating, she was amazed at how well she had done.

"Ah, there you are the sleepy head!"

"I am sorry Mary. I had a late night..."

"No matter, I just need you to go over a few things with me. Although the Ministers are a train wreck without you. Looks like you have some work this afternoon."

"Alright, what can I help you with?" Clarion worked her butt off all afternoon while Tink and her friends got dressed up for the party. Tonight would be a night to remember!

Clarion made it back to her room and fell onto her pillows. Exhausted from the constant demands, but that was what it meant to be Queen. Her hands rested on her face, she moved her fingers and glanced at the window.

"Sundown…" Clarion murmured to herself, the Christmas Ball was soon to begin. Clarion moved her hands from her face down to rest on her bed. Her delicate fingers brushed against something. Clarion sat up, there was a golden box on the end of her bed. On the box lay a letter, Clarion picked it up and read:

Dear, Queen Clarion

I am so sorry about yesterday. I made this for you to wear tonight! I hope you like it… I love you, mommy!

Love, Tinker Bell

"Oh, Tinker Bell…" Clarion let a tear fall down her delicate cheek. She opened her present, removing the golden wrappings. She gasped, there in the box lay a beautiful red dress. The dress was red with Pixie Dust around the bottom, it reached her feet. Around the edges was cotton fluff, and the sleeves draped around her shoulders. It was truly beautiful. Just like Tinker Bell's sweetheart.

Down in the Ballroom the party had started. The Ballroom was decorated in reds and greens. Holly and mistletoe hung from the ceiling. The Pixie Dust in the walls of the room shone brighter than ever! Tinker Bell and her friends wore red and green dresses, all sparkling in the glowing lights. Everyone was having so much fun, but Tinker Bell looked around. She was worried that her Mother was not at the party yet. She feared she wouldn't attend. As she was about to give up Viola blew her horn. The room fell silent.

"Announcing, Her Majesty Queen Clarion!" Queen Clarion materialized at the top of the grand staircase. The entire room gasped, she wore Tinker Bell's dress. Her hair was down and curled, and Holly was placed in her hair. She wore her golden crown atop her head.

"Tink! She's wearing it!" Fawn in her green dress jumped up and down in excitement. Tinker Bell made her way over to her Mother as she herself made her way down the stairs.

"You look beautiful, Tinker Bell." Queen Clarion hugged her daughter as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"No, you look beautiful." Clarion blushed, her cheeks matching her red dress.

"Thank you, darling." Before Tinker Bell could say anything Fairy Mary came flying up to her Mother.

"Oh, Ree! You look gorgeous!"

"Oh thank you, Mary!" The friends hugged, but Tink was about to have a heart attack!

"Wait, who is 'Ree'?!"

"Oh darling, I am sorry. 'Ree' is my nickname, Mary gave it to me many seasons ago. Now if you will excuse me I have a surprise for you." Clarion turned and made her way to the stage. You already gave me a surprise mom! I found him… I FOUND MY DAD! Tink thought to herself.

"Fairies and Sparrowmen, thank you all for coming to our Christmas Ball. As it is Christmas I have a present for all of you!" Clarion raised her hand and shot red and green magic toward the ceiling. Presents then fell from the sky and floated to each and every Fairy. "Please enjoy your Christmas. I have one last present for you." Clarion was then joined by the music fairies and the Ministers of the seasons. Then… Queen Clarion began to sing.

"There is more to this time of year

Than sleigh bells and holly

Mistletoe and snow

Those things come and go

Much deeper than snow

Stronger than the strongest love we'll know

We'll ever know

As long as there's Christmas I truly believe

That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive

As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine

A star shines above us

Lighting your

way and mine" Minister of Spring then joined in as the music began to pick up.

"Just as long as there's Christmas

There'll be Christmas pud

Tons of turkey…" The Minister of Summer took her turn and sung her part. After she finished her part The Minister of Autumn joined in the song!

"And cranberry sauce

And mince pies if we're good"

"Loads of logs on the fire" The music fairies joined in and after little Prilla joined in. She was the only fairy that was the human age of eight years old.

"Lots of gifts on the tree

All wrapped up in red ribbons…"

"Wonder if there's one for me?!"

"We're due for a party

Where on earth do we start?" Minister of Spring sung as The Minister of Winter sang along.

"I may wear my tiara

You bought me in the market"

"All the silver will sparkle"

"And the China will gleam!"

"And we'll all be as shiny

As a brand-new centime" Ministers Spring, Summer and Autumn sang back to back. As Prilla chimed in once more.

"After dinner, we'll play games!"

"'Till the morning, right through" Minister of Summer was after Prilla as Redleaf sung again followed by little Prilla.

"Then we'll meet in the garden

This is what we shall do!"

"We will build us a snowman

That will reach to the sky!" Queen Clarion began to sing once more. Her beautiful voice filled the Ballroom with love and joy.

"It will stay up until July" Clarion and everyone on stage sang in harmony. Then Clarion finished the melody.

"As long as there's Christmas I truly believe

That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive"

"As long as our guiding star shines above

As long as there's Christmas

We'll all be just fine

There'll always be Christmas

So there always will be a time

When the world is filled with peace and love"

Lord Milori paced around his ice bedroom. He walked out to his balcony that overlooked all of the Winter Woods. As the skies cleared he could see the one place he wished he was, The Pixie Dust Tree loomed in the distance.

"Oh Ree…" Milori longed to be back with the one he loved. He longed to hold her close like he had done so long ago. He was taken from his thoughts with a knock on the door. "Enter." He said in his English masculine voice, his doors opened and a fairy entered his room.

"Good evening, Lord Milori."

"Good Evening, Robyn. What can I help you with?" Robyn was a special Winter Fairy indeed; she has bright purple eyes with the whitest hair. She wore a light purple dress mixed with winter blue. Her dress reached to her knees, and she was the kindest fairy in the Winter Woods.

"This came for you, Lord Milori. It is dressed to you from the Queen."

"Thank you, Robyn." She gave him the letter and bowed. "My lord." Robyn bowed once again as she closed the door behind her. Milori held the piece of green leaf in his hands… He was afraid to open the letter. He slowly turned it over and opened it. He read:

Milori... I know we can never be together, but altho we are apart I will forever love you. If you don't feel the same for me after all these seasons have passed, I understand. I have been given a beautiful gift this past season... A daughter... Our daughter... I found her winter clothes, she must have passed over the border. Please if you see her send her back, I fear the worst... Her name is Tinker Bell; she has found out she has a sister... Her name is Periwinkle. You and I both know why they can't be together... Please keep Periwinkle safe... Let us keep this between us... for now at least.

Merry Christmas Darling.

~ Love, Clarion ~

"I love you Clarion…" Milori let the tears fall down his handsome face. The pain was just too great, if only they could find a way for their two worlds to live as one. Then it all hit him. "I'm a father!" He screamed! He jumped to his feet and ran to the door, then he realized… Wait I am the Lord of Winter I can't run around like a crazy person with his pants on fire! Milori composed himself and set out to find Periwinkle, he was not about to let his own daughter be alone on Christmas! He set off on his owl to find her, although he had to keep his and Clarion's secret he was going to be a friend to her till the day comes that their secret can come to the light.


	10. Chapter 10

The night had gone off without any problems. Everyone laughed and enjoyed the night. Although in the Winter Woods the story was not entirely the same. Lord Milori searched for hours till, on the stroke of midnight, he found her. Although it was not what he was expecting at all! There standing in the moonlight was Periwinkle, but she was not alone. Sled, a handsome Winter Animal Sparrowman, was with her.

"I don't like this one bit…" Lord Milori spoke to himself. His owl chirped in agreement. "Tell me about it, Beemer. I mean look at them. I remember when I was that young and all I wanted to do was-" Beemer, Lord Milori's owl, seemed to laugh at him. "Hey! Watch it bird…" Beemer mimicked his moments and words then continued to laugh at him. "Oh shut up…"

Just as Lord Milori looked back Peri kissed Sled! Milori and Beemer's jaws dropped to the floor. Beemer used his wing to return Milori's jaw to its proper position. Peri and Sled stood there under the moon. Happy as ever they said their goodbyes, this was Milori's time to go up to her. Before he could do anything, Beemer pushed him off the tree they were in! Milori yelled as he faces planted into the soft snow covered ground. Periwinkle flew as fast as she could to the sound of the yell.

"Oh Lord Milori!" Peri gasped when she found him face first in the snow. "Are you alright?!" Peri helped the Lord of Winter up out of the snow.

"Ah, Periwinkle. Yes, I am alright. Beemer, my owl, thought it was funny to push me off that tree and into the snow." Peri looked up to see the owl, Beemer, laughing his beak off!

"Oh, you know my name? Oh, my frost! I hope he didn't hurt you, but you have to admit it's kind of funny…"

"Yes, I know all my fairy's names, Periwinkle. Ha, well I suppose it was funny after the fact." Peri giggled, Milori didn't notice but he had snow on his feet. It looked like he had puff balls on his toes. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing…" Peri was now having to hold in her laughter. Milori followed her eyes to his feet and say what she was laughing about.

"Blizzards and frost! Well, this is embarrassing." He himself started laughing. Soon Peri joined in after the laughing had died down Milori noticed the time. "Well, Peri it is getting very late. Let me take you home."

"You're right, Lord Milori. Thank you." Peri let out a yawn as she followed her Lord back to her house. Once there Milori opened the door for her. "Thank you for bringing me home Lord Milori."

"You are most welcome, my dear." Milori turned to walk away when Peri called his name. "Yes?" He answered back to the young Winter Fairy.

"Merry Christmas." Once said Peri closed her door and he was left alone with Beemer.

"Merry Christmas," Milori said under his breath, before hopping on Beemer and heading back to the Ice Palace. He had found his daughter and he couldn't be happier. Now all he needed was the Queen he loved and his daughter Tinker Bell and his life would be perfect.

The sun rose too early for the Royal family. Clarion tossed and turned, she was having the worst nightmare. She was alone, the room was pitch black. All she could hear was an evil laugh echoing in the distance. "Who's there?" She stammered his words were soft. Suddenly the sky turned dark and was filled with green clouds that echoed with lighting. The lighting came down to her left and right. Threatening to kill her where she stood. She could not move, as one streak of lightning came down upon her. All she could hear as she awoke was the horrid sound of her own screams. She awoke to breathe heavily; her mind was going in circles. She knew who the voice belonged to and she feared his return to Pixie Hollow. Her fretting was stopped by a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"Your best friend, Ree."

"Come in Mary." Fairy Mary flew into the Queen's room.

"Morning, Ree."

"Good morning, Mary."

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Ree! Is it about him? Or is this about that hunk of a Sparrowman Lord Milori?" Mary smirked at her dear friend. Clarion's face went red at the sound of her calling her love a 'Hunk'.

"Mary! No, it is not about Milori… I had a nightmare about…"

"Sebastian…"

"Yes, Mary… Sebastian…" Mary sat by her friend, holding her hand to comfort her.

"Ree, he is gone for good. We were both there…That evil man will never hurt anyone ever again."

"Thank you, Mary. I just hope your right."

"Ree, I'm always right! No get off your petunia and get dressed! A week after New Year's and you are so lazy!"

"I am NOT lazy!"

"Nope… You're a lazy petunia!"

"Oh, I will get you back for that one." Clarion gave Mary an evil glare. She went into her bathroom to get changed as Mary kept chanting.

"Clarion's a lazy bone!"

"Oh, Mary… What will I ever do with you?"

"Invite me for some royal breakfast, that's what you will do with me!" Clarion laughed, she loved her friend. They had been friends for as long as Clarion could remember.

"Oh alright." Clarion came out of her bathroom dressed and ready for the day. "Let's go, Mary Lo."

"REE!"

"Oh… That's right, you don't like it when I call you that." Clarion teased, Fairy Mary as they walked out the door.

"Turtle brain…"

"Fish butt!"

"Rainbow trout!"

"Tinker Bell!"

"What?! Tinker Bell?!" Mary turned around to see Tinker Bell staring at her Mother and Fairy Mary.

"Um… Hello, so how long have you two been friends?"

"Well, your Mother is REALLY old, so forever."

"Mary! I am not old!"

"No you're REALLY old, there's a difference!" Clarion's face turned red as Tink's. "See Tinker Bell! I told you, you get that red face from your mother!" Everyone burst out laughing, Tink even fell to the floor she was laughing so hard! After they had finished goofing off and having fun at breakfast Clarion flew off to work. While Fairy Mary took Tinker Bell to Tinker's Nook. They all had a long day ahead of them and not much time to do it.

Little did anyone know, Tink had snuck off to see a fairy that reminded her of herself. Tink made her way into the Fairies house. She passed all the inventions along the floor and wall. Until she saw her working away in the back of the room.

"I need your help."

"Is it dangerous?"

"It could be."

"Then I'm in!"

"Thank, Zarina.

"What do you need?"

"Pixie Dust, that will let all fairies cross the border safely."


	11. Chapter 11

Clarion was wondering how Tink had crossed the border safely all those times without her knowing it. She was the Queen after all. The Scout Fairies told her everything, they reported to her every day. It troubled the Queen, what else did she know nothing about?

"Viola!" Clarion called out to her summoner Fairy. She entered the room ready to serve her Queen.

"Yes, Queen Clarion?"

"Would you bring Nyx to me?"

"Yes, your majesty." Viola bowed and left to find Nyx. Clarion waited and waited. She paced around her study, wondering what might have been if Tink was to have the same fate as Milori. Her worry was halted by a knock on her door.

"Enter." She called in her royal voice. Nyx flew into her study her long black hair put back and her light brown skin that complimented her Scout uniform.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Nyx, I need you to do something for me. This must stay a secret."

"Yes, Queen Clarion? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to follow Tinker Bell, my daughter, she has been crossing the border. I am afraid she might get hurt."

"Yes, Queen Clarion. Why haven't you arrested her? Crossing the border is against the law."

"I will not do something so rash as to arrest my own daughter before I know all the facts."

"Oh course, Queen Clarion. I will leave you now and find Tinker Bell."

"Thank you, Nyx."

Meanwhile, in Zarina's house, Tinker Bell and Zarina were hard at work on a new type of Pixie Dust for the Winter Fairies. They had to let the winter fairies and warm fairies cross the border. They thought they had gotten it perfect when – BOOM it blew up in their faces. They coughed from the smoke that can from the bowl of dust.

"Well, that didn't work…"

"You think?! Tink this is going to take a while, why don't you go and spend some time with your mother. I will come and get you if I have any progress."

"Alright, Zarina…But I will be back to help you soon!"

"By Tink!"

"Bye, Z!" Tinker Bell flew to the Pixie Dust Tree and into her mother's Study. Only to find she was not there!

"Mom?" Tink called out to her mother. She heard someone come in behind her. It was Fairy Mary carrying her usual clipboard.

"Hello, Tinker Bell. Did I hear you were looking for Clarion?"

"Yes, Fairy Mary I am."

"Well try her garden, she loves it there."

"Her garden?"

"She has not taken you to her garden yet? Oh dear, well follow me I will show you how to get there." Fairy Mary led Tink down the hall and down a long case of stairs. They reached the outside of the Pixie Dust Tree and stopped at the bottom of the Tree. "Go through here and make a right. You will know when you see it." Tink did as she was told and made her way through the bottom of the Pixie Dust Tree. The roots only let beams of light in but she could see well enough. She made a right and gasped. There before her was a lush garden filled with light and color. She had to wait a moment to take in all its beauty. She slowly flew into the garden she passed a small stream. As she flew to the middle of the garden she saw her mother sitting on a hanging swing.

"Mom?"

"Oh! Sweetie, you startled me. How did you find me?"

"Oh sorry about that. Fairy Mary showed me where your garden was."

"That's alright dear. Well, do you like it?"

"Like it?! It's beautiful!" Clarion giggled at her daughter.

"Come sit with me," Clarion said as she patted the spot beside her. Tink flew over and sat beside her mom. Tink looked down at her mother's feet and giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You're not wearing any shoes!"

"What? I love to go barefoot!" They both laughed.

"No, the funny part is I love doing that too! I thought I was the only one."

"Well, there is another thing you get from your crazy mother!"

"Well, you're not that crazy." Tinker Bell giggled, Clarion was not about to let her get away with that!

"Oh really?" Clarion then started to tickle her daughter till Tink couldn't breathe! "Surrender?!"

"Y-E-S!" Tinker Bell screamed through laughing, Clarion stopped and Tink lay there for a moment to catch her breath.

"So, my darling. When do you want your coronation ball to be?"

"I almost forgot about that!" But in fact, she had far from forgotten…

"How about a week after your birthday?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, so March 6th it is. Oh, this is so exciting!"

"I don't suppose you would sing at my birthday party?"

"Oh, you're having a party are you?"

" Well, jingles yes!" Clarion laughed at her outburst, then hugged her close.

"Of course I will! I have been writing a song for you anyway…"

"REALLY?!"

"Yes, and I am not telling you what it is!"

"Oh, frost!" Clarion paused for a moment; she knew where she picked that up… She hoped maybe if she asked Tink about it, she would tell her the truth.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Oh… I heard the Minister of Winter say it." Tinker Bell hated to lie to her mother but she had to protect her secret.

"Oh alright, well run along. I have much to do and so do you."

"Okay, bye Mom! I love you!" Tink said as she flew away and out of Clarion's garden.

"Bye… I love you too…" Clarion sighed; she knew this feeling all too well. That pain she got in the pit of her stomach when someone she loved lied to her face…

Lord Milori was off on his owl when he was almost hit with a snowball! He soared out of the way just in time.

"Beemer! What in the name of winter is going on?" Beemer squawked down to the fairies playing bellow. "Land here, Beemer." Beemer did as he was told and landed. Milori went to see what fairies had thrown the snowball. It was none other than his daughter and her friends! Milori smiled, he was about to leave when a snowball smacked him straight in the face! Periwinkle flew up to him and apologized over and over.

"I am so sorry Lord Milori! Gliss didn't mean to hit you with a snowball!"

Milori could only laugh, he placed a hand on Peri's shoulder.

"It is alright Periwinkle."

"Oh thank goodness!"

"Go back to your game."

"Yes, sir!" As Peri turned around she was hit in that back of the head with a large snowball. All of her friends laughed at her, they had seen what had happened! Lord Milori had used his powers to make a largely sized snowball and used his magic to project it at her head. Peri turned around to see him looking around like he didn't do anything. Then… Spike's evil smile appeared on her face…

"Hey everyone!" Everyone turned to look at Spike. "All of us against the Lord of Winter?! I think yes!" Then before he knew it snowballs were beating him. He had troubles throwing snowballs back in time.

"You started this!" He heard a fairy scream; he had stopped throwing snowballs by now and was up to his ears in snow.

"Alright! I give up! You win! You win!" He heard cheers, and he laughed he spent the rest of the day being picked on by his subjects and his daughter. Although he could care less because he had not been this happy in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarion awoke with a start! Tinker Bell was jumping up and down on her screaming her head off.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY MOMMA! GET UP!"

"Five more minutes…" Clarion waved her hand at her daughter to get her to go away. Tink had an evil idea to get her up…

"AH! Hawk!" Clarion's eyes opened up wide and she flew up from her bed! She grabbed Tink's arm and looked around frantically.

"Where?!" Tink fell to the floor laughing, but Clarion has not happy one bit. "Tinker Bell! That is NOT funny!"

"Well, how else was I supposed to get your lazy butt up?!"

"Oh, you better fly now!" Clarion flew after her daughter, Tink was laughing her head off as her mother flew after her around her room. Once she caught her she blew on her exposed belly. Tinker Bell giggled her head off, she had never been so happy in her life! After the two had finished goofing around Clarion made her daughter breakfast in bed. They ate and enjoyed the quite yet beautiful morning together. Clarion had decorated the old ballroom with her magic… or what was left of it… You see Clarion has a secret she has kept from everyone. A secret as old as Pixie Hollow itself.

"Mom hurry up!" Tinker Bell was so excited for her birthday party today. She and her friends were having a sleepover in the Old Ball Room. They would also be in fancy dresses and dancing the night away. Although, Tinker Bell was also hoping Zarina would come up with a way for the fairies to cross the bored. She desperately wanted her mother to be as happy as she was. She couldn't imagine a life without the one she loved.

"I'm almost ready, darling!"

"Okay, mother. Wait what are you going to wear to my party?"

"My Pixie Dust dress, why?"

"You can't wear that!"

"And why is that?"

"It's a party and we are all wearing fancy dresses!"

"This is fancy!" Clarion giggled through the door, all of a sudden Tinker Bell came right into her room! "TINKER BELL!" Clarion screamed and grabbed the blanket off her bed and covered herself. She was in her undergarments and was blushing immensely.

"We are both fairies! That's nothing I haven't seen before. Now let me go through your closet."

"Still! I am your mother, and why are you inside my closet?!"

"I'm looking for a sense of fashion!"

"Oh HA HA! I am the Queen, not a model I don't wear fancy dresses all the time." Tinker Bell came out of her closet holding an elegant Sapphire dress, someone had added golden flakes around the top of the dress. There were no straps and it was floor length with a train.

"Wow… Why don't you wear this?"

"Oh… I-Well I guess I will tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"The love of my life made that dress for me… He said it matched my eyes. Ever since he left I haven't been able to even look at it."

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"Oh, darling." Clarion wrapped the blanket around her and hugged her daughter. "You know; it's been a long time since he was out of my life… I am going to be a big girl tonight for you and wear it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive dear."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome darling. Now get out of my room so I can get ready!" Clarion laughed at her daughter as she put the dress down and flew out of the room, closing the door behind her. Clarion looked down at the dress, a single tear streamed down her face. She took a deep breath and wiped the tear away. "You can do this Clarion." She tried to reassure herself that she could make it through this.

At the same moment in another part of Pixie Hollow, Zarina was working hard. She had almost cracked the secret to Fairies wings. She could feel it in her gut this time it was going to work! She added the last ingredient, snow from the border of the Winter Woods… then all she saw was a glowing icy blue Pixie Dust…

Hours went by until all of Tinker Bell's friends had arrived at the Old Ball Room. When they went in they all gasped! The room was beautiful, full of greens and decorated in lost things.

"Oh, Tink! It's beautiful, you decorated this place great!"

"Dess I didn't do this."

"Then who Tink?"

"My mother did," Tink said with the happiest face she had ever made. It was truly perfect. All her friends let out a long 'aw'. They went into the ballroom and had the Music Fairies play song after song. They twirled round and round till they fell over giggling. Moments ago all was quiet, then the room was filled with the sound of a staff hitting the stone floor. This sound echoed throughout the grand ballroom. Three times this sound emanated through the halls. All of the Fairies and Sparrowmen turned to see the Royal Herald. The Queen's Royal Herald announced whenever the Queen enters a formal ball. Calico, the Royal Herald, cleared his throat and roared.

"Presenting, Her Illustrious, Queen of Pixie Hollow ruler of the Never Fairies and Mother to all Fairies and Sparrowmen. Her Majesty Queen Clarion!" All the fairies in the ballroom looked up as three balls of glowing Pixie Dust. They merged together in a grand glow of sparkling lights. Then Queen Clarion emerged from the glow of twinkling dust. Tinker Bell gazed at her mother, she was indeed the fairest of them all that night. She was wearing the beautiful blue and gold dress Tinker Bell had asked her to wear. Her hair was down and curled to perfection, and she was wearing a sapphire crown that dazzled her radiant blue eyes. Clarion blushed, everyone was staring at her beauty. She flew gracefully down to her daughter and her friends.

"Oh, sugarplum! – I mean Queen Clarion you look absolutely stunning!" Clarion chuckled and thanked Rosetta. "Please girls, tonight is Tinker Bell's birthday. You can all call me Clarion tonight if you wish." Everyone gasped and giggled as they all said "Thank you… Clarion." They smiled when they said her name.

The night went on and they all danced and had a blast. Clarion had a giant cake made for Tink's birthday and they ate till they had to puke!

"Presents now!" Fawn flew up and down in excitement. They all gave Tinker Bell her presents, assorted lost things and hair pins from Rosetta.

"So Clarion, what did you get her?" Vida asked in a sassy tone, Clarion pulled out a green leaf wrapped box. It was small, but it held much love.

"Here darling." Clarion handed her daughter the box, and Tinker Bell opened the wrappings. She gasped, there inside the box was a golden locket. The locket had an intricate design of a rose engraved on the cover. Bellow the Rose was the word 'daughter' also engraved into the front of the golden locket. Tinker Bell had the best birthday she had ever had that night. Later on, she will meet with Peri and she too had a present to give. A beautifully preserved snowflake from the mountains. After what seemed like hours of talking to each other the moon was almost about to change into the sun. Tinker Bell said goodbye and when she arrived back in her room she was greeted by a note on her bed. She opened it, her eyes drifting shut she read… 'It works' than like a light in the dark she drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

When Clarion awoke the next morning she dressed and made her way into Tinker Bell's room. Tink was fast asleep, her hair was still up from the party the night before. Clarion, being the loving mother she was, tucked Tink under the covers. As she moved the covers over her daughter a piece of leaf fell off her bed and onto the floor. Clarion picked up the leaf and left the room. She closed the door quietly behind her then investigated the leaf. It read ' _It works_ ', Clarion was not sure what the note meant but she was going to find out sooner than later. Clarion went on with her daily duties, those words kept repeating in her mind...' _it works'_... what could it mean...

Those words haunted her every thought for months as she struggled to figure out what her daughter was doing. Tinker Bell's coronation was vastly approaching and Clarion was so worried about her daughter's safety she wanted to postpone the coronation till she could figure out what she was up to. She decided to take a chance and ask Tinker Bell to tell her the truth...Maybe this time Tink would tell her what was going on. Clarion feared that cold feeling of being lied to time and time again.

"Honey?" Clarion called to her daughter from her study. Tink was in her room making a surprise formal wear for her father to wear to the ball. Tinker Bell quickly called back to her mother, "One second!" as she quietly hid her work. Tink flew out to her mother, it was so hard to lie to her but in Tink's mind, it was the right thing to do so her mother could have her happily ever after.

"Yes, mother?"

"Tinker Bell..." Clarion sighed, "I need to ask you something..."

"Yes...?" Tink gulped, _'does she know?'._ Tinker Bell felt her worry rise.

"I have been worried sick since I found this in your room." Clarion showed her daughter the note she had found in Tink's room.

"Why were you in my room?!" Tink's eyes widened and her emotions went ramped! She didn't mean to be so cruel but it just came out!

"Tinker Bell! I am the Queen I may go where I wish. Secondly, don't use that tone with me!"

"I can use whatever tone I want with you!"

"Tinker Bell! What is the matter with you?! I am worried sick about you. First, I find winter clothes in your room and now this? I want to know the truth and I want to know it now!" This threw Tink over the edge, she not only invaded her privacy once but twice! Now Tink was red in the face, she was about to crack.

"I will not tell you anything! It's for your own good!" Tinker Bell was now yelling at the top of her lungs.

"TINKER BELL! As long as _you're_ my _daughter_ and you live under _my roof_ you will do as I say! I don't want to lose you!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to be _your_ daughter!" Tink left the room with a flick of her powerful wings. Then... She was gone, leaving her poor mother to cry her eyes out on the floor.

It was the day of the coronation and Queen Clarion had not seen her daughter since that horrible day in the Pixie Dust Tree.

"Clarion..." Fairy Mary placed a loving hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I... I can't find her anywhere Mary..."

"Don't you worry Ree, she'll turn up at the coronation tonight."

"Mary, I hope your right..." Mary looked down in sorrow as a knock was heard. Clarion wiped her eyes and called for them to enter her study. Viola came fluttering in with a box in her hands.

"This is for you Queen Clarion." Clarion thanked her and Viola flew out the door. Clarion opened the box to reveal a letter. She set down the box and opened the letter.

"Who is it from?" Clarion gasped and turned toward Fairy Mary.

"Mary it's from Tinker Bell!"

"Well read what it says!"

"Dear, Mom

I am so sorry about the way I acted that night. I didn't mean any of it. I have made this dress for you to wear tonight because I know you have nothing to wear that is fancy-"

"She has a point ya know!"

"Mary! Let me finish."

"Okay okay."

"I hope you will love it Zarina and I worked really hard on it. I will be at the party tonight and I am bringing a friend or two. I promise I will explain everything tonight at the ball. I love you."

"I told you she was alright Ree."

"I am so relieved she is but what's this about bringing friends?"

"I have no idea... But I am sure it will be fine."

"I hope your right, Mary."

"Hey, I'm always right!"

It was an hour before the ball would begin. Tinker Bell and Periwinkle were about to knock on the Lord of Winter's castle door. The tailor made ice blue suit in hand, Peri knocked on the grand ice door. Debra, the beautiful Winter Cooking talent fairy, opened the doors.

"Yes?" Debra said with her thick Australian accent that she picked up from her many trips to the Mainland.

"We are here to see the Lord of Winter," Peri said to her, while Tinker Bell was hiding the fact she was a Warm talent fairy.

"Right this way, dear." Debra smiled her blue eyes sparkling in the reflection of the Ice Palace walls. She leads Tink and Peri up to the Lord of Winter's room. "Here we are. Make sure to knock." Debra smiled one last time before flying away in her lovely pink petal dress and white apron. Peri knocked on the sold ice door, to any warm fairy the place would be freezing but to her, it was the perfect temperature.

"Enter." Lord Milori's handsome voice rang out. Both Tink and Peri took a deep breath and entered the study. Lord Milori looked up to see his daughter but did not notice Tinker Bell at the time.

"Ah, Periwinkle! What a pleasure, what brings you to the Ice Palace?"

"Lord Milori... This maybe a bit strange to hear but..."

"Yes...?"

"We know."

"We? I am sorry I don't know what-" Before Milori could finish Tinker Bell stepped out of the shadows. Milori's heart stopped. "Get her out of here before her wings break!" Milori jumped out of his seat and ran toward Tinker Bell.

"No! It's alright! I figured out a way to cross the border safely!" Milori froze, if this were true he could be with the woman he loved and with his two daughters that were before him.

"Wha- How?" Milori stuttered, but Tinker Bell and Periwinkle explained their entire plan to him. We'll all but one part... "Amazing, so... what's next?"

"Well, my coronation ball is tonight... it's a masked ball and I want you to come." Tinker Bell motioned for Peri to give him the suit, mask, and Ice Blue Pixie Dust. "Please... I just want my mom to be happy. She still loves you and it kills her to be away from you."

"I want to be with her more than anything in Neverland… Are you _sure_ this is going to work?" Milori's mind thought of everything that could go wrong all at once. He dearly wanted to be with the woman he loved but what about the concusses? Tinker Bell looked at him with a kind smile, the same smile her mother use to give him.

"I _know_ everything will work…Please…Dad?" Hearing his daughter call him 'dad' for the first time threw him into a daze of happiness.

"Yes." He said.

"Yes…?"

"Let's get ready, I want to have my family and the one I love. I thought for decades that I would never see Clarion again. Now, that it's possible again, I am never letting her go. I want to be your Father thank you my caring young fairies. I will never lose my happiness as long as I have you two." Tinker Bell and Periwinkle raced up to their Father and embraced him tightly. Their family was almost whole… All that remained was for Clarion and Milori to fall back in love with each other. Which in their cases would be like falling asleep, blissful.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where is Tinker Bell?!" Queen Clarion was freaking out. The coronation was about to start and her daughter was nowhere to be found. Clarion was wearing the beautiful light yellow dress Tink and Peri had made for her. It was floor length, adorned with white roses shrunk with tangerine Pixie Dust. The corset was sprinkled with yellow Pixie Dust and there were no sleeves on the dress, instead, Clarion wore a see-through scarf around her arms. Clarions hair was but up half into a bun matched with her golden crown, the rest of her hair was down and curled.

"Clarion, please. I'm sure she will be here soon." Fairy Mary attempted to calm her down but to no avail. Mary was wearing a long green dress that went to her toes. Her dress was also sparkled with green Pixie Dust. Clarion was pacing around the room and picking at her nails. She was so worried about Tinker Bell.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Clarion spun around like a tornado!

"TINKER BELL!" Queen Clarion hugged her daughter as tight as she could. "I was so worried about you! _Never_ do this to me again."

"I'm so sorry mother." Tinker Bell was in tears along with her mother. Tears streamed down Tink's green coronation dress. Her dress had no sleeves like her mothers. Tink's dress was made of pure green silk, the bottom of the dress was covered in green Pixie Dust all the way to the end of the train that flowed behind her. "I promise you, Mother. After tonight everything will be perfect." Clarion didn't have time to ask her what she had meant before the sound of horns went through the air. With that sound, the coronation had begun. Tinker Bell was here and now crowned forever as Princess Tinker Bell royal air to the throne of Pixie Hollow. Now it was time for the Masked Ball to start and Lord Milori to make his entrance.

Lord Milori was dressed in his nice blue suit and matching ice mask. He was pacing around the hiding place Tinker Bell had picked out. Periwinkle was in a beautiful baby blue princess' dress. From the hip line to the floor, the dress flowed out. The top of the dress was enchanting to behold, the heart shaped top shimmered in the moonlight. She wore no sleeves and nothing to cover her arms, with the help of the Ice Blue Pixie Dust she felt perfectly fine. She felt like she could dance the night away. Tinker Bell came out in her dress and wearing her new green twig crown. Lord Milori jumped at the sight of his daughter looking so beautiful.

"You look beautiful Tinker Bell."

"Thank you, Father." Tinker Bell said blushing, she gave Peri a giant hug and they talked about dresses for a moment. Before she turned to her Father. "It's time, Dad."

"Are you sure about this?" Milori said uneasily.

"Yes, you deserve to have happiness. With the Pixie Dust, you can have that now."

"Thank you, my darling daughter… I guess it's now or never."

"You can do this, Dad!" Tinker Bell and Periwinkle said in unison. So, the Lord of Winter put on this mask and made his way to the ballroom to ask his Queen for the first dance.

 _Oh,_ _where has that girl gone?!_ Clarion looked around the grand hall nervously. This was the second time Tink had escaped her today. It was moments before the trumpets rang out before Tinker Bell flew to her side.

"Tinker Bell! Do you want to tell me where you were? Or do I have to guess?"

"I was talking with a friend."

"Oh yes? Which one?" The trumpets rang out and announced the new Princess. Before she left her mother's side and flew down the golden stairs she turned and spoke two words that chilled Clarion to the bone.

"My sister." Clarion's eyes went wide with fear and anger. What had that girl done now?! If she had brought any Winter Fairies over the border it would be the end of Clarion. She made that mistake before and Lord Milori lost his wings. She was not about to let that happen again. Queen Clarion was announced next then she two flew down the golden stairs. To her surprise and dismay, a Sparrowman with silver hair, brown eyes, and wore an Ice Blue suit was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs… Her heart skipped so many beats she lost track. She made it to the bottom of the stairs where she met eyes with the Sparrowman. Everyone was staring at him and the Fairy Princess Tinker Bell had brought in. Lord Milori asked for Clarion's hand and she took it. To her surprise, he was still cold to the touch! Whatever Tinker Bell had done was working… Milori led her to the middle of the dance floor and spoke softly.

"I have loved you since the moment I met you and that my love has never changed." Clarion let one tear fall before the music started to ring throughout the ballroom.

"A thousand years  
Is a long long time  
Even for a star up in the sky  
I could count the tears  
And the long long nights  
But I'd rather just remember how you smile

In a thousand years  
I know that our love will still be here  
So close your eyes, my dear  
Knowing that our love is going to last one thousand years

The time flies by  
In a blinking eye  
No matter how we try to make it last  
But if souls are strong  
They'll go on and on  
And we will hardly know the time has passed

In a thousand years  
I know that our love will still be here  
So close your eyes, my dear  
Knowing that our love is going to last one thousand years

We'll disappear  
If we can keep each other here  
Inside our hearts  
We will never be apart so don't you fear

Dry your tears  
In a thousand years  
I know that our love will still be here  
In a thousand years  
Ohh  
So close your eyes, my dear  
Knowing that our love is going to last one thousand years" The music dissipated and the ballroom was quite. Clarion wanted to kiss Milori so badly but another emotion took over…Anger…

"Princess Tinker Bell." She spoke as calmly as she could muster. "I would like to speak to you and your new friends in my study…Now." Clarion let go of Milori and Flew to the stairs. "Please keep the music playing. We shall not be long. Enjoy the ball." Clarion smiled a half smile before she flew up the stairs and down the hall to her study.

When Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, and Lord Milori had made it to the door of the study. They made their way into the dragon's den to meet face to face with a not so happy Queen.

"Tinker Bell I am only going to say this once and you are _going_ to listen to me this time! Take the Winter Fairies back to the Winter Woods and when I say take them back I mean _NOW._ "Clarion had her hands on her hips and was holding herself back.

"Clarion it's-"

"Oh no! _YOU_ don't get to talk! What were you thinking?! You know all too well what happens to fairies who cross the border!"

"Clarion you don't understand. Please let me explain." Milori tried to take a step closer but Clarion was having none of it.

"No!" Clarion flew backward and looked back at Tink. "Tinker Bell take them back to the border now!"

"No! They are not leaving Mother! It's safe now!" That was the end of it, Clarion couldn't hold herself in any longer…

"SAFE?! Tinker Bell I am the Queen and I order you to take them back to the border now or I will have the guards drag them back and lock you in your room for a week!"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I DID THIS FOR YOU!" Tink was now red in the face, Peri was hiding behind Milori. She was thinking this was a bad idea now…

"MY PROBLEM?! Oh, where do I start?! First, you break the rules and cross the border even though you KNOW it's not safe. Then you not only do it again but you do it every day! I am looking for you all day long, not knowing where you are or if your safe or hurt or worse faded! You have lied multiple times to my face and you know what?! I didn't want you to make the same mistakes I did! I am why Lord Milori can't fly! I broke his wing! You know why Tinker Bell?! Because I love him and I wanted to try and fix everything! I work all day and all night, sometimes I don't eat for days because I was so worried about you! What if you froze the Pixie Dust Tree?! Or broken your wings?! So, you know what my problem is?! I am sick and tired of people lying to my face and disobeying me because they think 'oh it's ok! It's just a rule that has been here for one hundred years! I'll break it and be back for lunch!'. I can't take it anymore! Stop trying to fix things Tinker Bell!" By now Clarion was bawling her eyes out, she didn't mean half of the things she said and she just wanted to be alone.

"Mom… I-I am so sorry…" Tinker Bell tried to hug her but she flew away from her touch.

"Tinker Bell… Go stay in your own home tonight… Please… Take them back to the border before I make things any worse… Please just go…" Tinker Bell was in tears like everyone else is the room. Clarion flew to the floor, her feet landing softly on the ground, she moved her wings down to where they almost touched the floor and ran to her room. In the process, they heard something metal hit the floor before all they could hear was their Queen crying her eyes out.

"She threw her crown on the ground…" Peri was holding back tears, she looked to Tink. Tinker Bell didn't move; all she did was say.

"It's time to go…" Tinker Bell led her father and her sister back to the border. Lord Milori went home and left the sisters to comfort each other. Before the sun set Peri and Tink held each other close.

"I thought it would work…" Peri said solemnly to her sister.

"I know… I did too…" Peri hugged her tighter as the stars came out. All was calm and full of sorrow on the shores of the beach that night… Until that is Peri and Tink were no longer on the beach but were in a brown sack heading for the Jolly Roger…


	15. Chapter 15

The sun rose over the horizon too early for Queen Clarion that day. Her eyes were still blood red and her face was stained with tears. _Oh, Tinker Bell… I am so sorry; I should have listened to you…_ Clarion thought solemnly to herself.

"Viola!" Clarion called out to her loyal fairy, she came quickly into the Queen's room. Clarion was not sitting upright in her bed. "Viola, cancel everything I have to do today."

"Queen Clarion…? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Viola never better." Clarion almost jumped from her bed. She made her way to the bathroom and closed the door. "You heard me right, Dear! Cancel everything!"

"Yes, Queen Clarion! Right away!"

"Oh and Viola!"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Bring me my winter jacket. I am taking a trip to the Winter Woods."

"But Queen Clarion your wings!" Clarion came out of her bathroom dressed in a warm dress, she also wore her winter boots, all a beautiful shade of light yellow.

"My wings will be covered, Viola. I am going to walk."

"But- "

"No 'buts' I am going."

"Yes, Queen Clarion…" Viola bowed and left the room, she returned after a few minutes with Queen Clarion's winter coat. "Your coat, Queen Clarion." Viola gave her Queen her winter coat. "Please be safe out there."

"I will Viola, thank you." Clarion did something unexpected and hugged her dear Fairy. Before she left her room and made her way to the border, where she knew her two daughters and the man she loved was waiting.

Arriving at the border she saw the snow gently falling to the ground. She was in a trance; she had fallen in love with this site so many years ago. The years have gone by so slowly it seemed like she was as frozen as the land before her. She took her last breath of warm air before flying into the Winter Woods. She was out of her mind and went into the Winter Woods… with her wings whizzing through the cold air.

Lord Milori went to his bathroom and wet his tear stained face with cool water. He thought it might help with the pain in his heart. He feared, after no relief came, he would have this pain forever. Beemer screeched at the top of his lungs in despair. Milori raced to his balcony where Beemer sat screeching. To his horror, he saw the faint glow of a Fairy in the midst of the snowfall. He jumped onto his owl faster than you can say "Bazinga"!

"FLY BEEMER! QUICK!" He flew as fast as his strong wings could take him, as Milori and Beemer drew nearer to the Fairy Milori's heart broke in two. It was the love of his life shivering in the cold suffering the way he never wanted her to. Clarion fell into the cold hard snow as Milori told Beemer to swoop down and pick her up. They raced back to the Ice Palace before matters became worse. Once inside the Ice Place Milori placed her onto his bed and wrapped her in ten of the warmest blankets he owned. Clarion was coherent but she was shivering tremendously.

"M-m-i-i-l-l-o-o-r-r-i-I" She tried to speak but he placed a figure on her lips.

"Shhh, Clarion. You're safe now." Clarion tried to control her shivering long enough to say these words. Though she did not say much, the words meant everything.

"I l-love you-u. Forever an-nd always." Clarion spoke through the shivers and let out a silent tear of undying love.

An hour later after Milori had dug a hole in the floor from pacing around his bed for so long. He heard the sweetest voice call his name. He spun around to see her smiling face looking deep into his eyes. Her sapphire eye glowing with the love she held for him.

"Clarion what were you thinking?! Flying into the Winter Woods without your wings being covered! I could have lost you!"

"Milori I- "Clarion started as she stood up and got out from under the covers until she was face to face with him.

"No Clarion you need to go back to the Warm side of the border before I lose you again!"

"Milori shut up!" Queen Clarion then went onto her tiptoes and kissed the man she loved as hard and as passionately as the day they said goodbye.

Meanwhile on board of the Jolly Roger Tinker Bell and Periwinkle were not having as great a time. Kidnaped from the place they called home and hurled into a world of danger and despair. They could hear the sound of pirates all around them. They were in a dark eerie corner of the ship that they did not recognize.

"Tink…?"

"I'm here Peri," Tink said holding her sister close. She was shaking in her boots. "Don't worry Peri. Our parents are the Lord of Winter and the Queen. We will be out of here in no time…." At least that's what the young fairy hoped and prayed. In the case of Tinker Bell and Periwinkle's case, however. Not a soul knew where they were or that they were missing. Suddenly the loud sound of boots hitting planks came closer and closer to the Fairies. In throwing the door walked the notorious Captain James Hook.

"Ah, you're finally awake! Good, good, now to business." Hook moved a stool from a corner of the room to face them in their glass prison. "Apologies for the tight corners." He gestured to the glass lamp the fairies where currently captive in. Tinker Bell flew up to the top of the prison and angrily screamed at the pirate captain. Which to his ears was only the sound of bells?

"Yes? What was that? Let you out? Oh no no no! We must strike a margin first! You see, I want your precious dust so the Jolly Roger can fly past the second star and I can conquer the world!" Tinker Bell flew down to her scared sister in despair. Fairies couldn't fly without Pixie Dust, and it couldn't get into the hands of a pirate! "Don't worry you have plenty of time to tell me! I am a patient man…" Hook stood to leave, turning his heel with a click. "Oh, did I mention you only have a few hours of air left before you and your little friend cease to exist. No? Oh darn, well… now you know." Captain Hook laughed maniacally as he slammed the wooden door behind him.

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori laid together as content as the day they met. Clarion had her head on Milori's shoulder and Milori brushed his figures through her golden locks.

"Milori?" Clarion said contently.

"Yes, darling?" Clarion giggled and sat up.

"One day together and you are already calling me 'darling'?"

"Oh terribly sorry your highness." Clarion laughed at her lover as he bowed slightly to her.

"You're forgiven, Lord Milori." Clarion stood up and curtsied at Milori. Clarion and Milori laughed like they were 400 years old. Clarion fell on top of him still laughing. Milori caressed her head as they sat together in bliss and harmony.

"I've missed you so much Milori."

"I've missed you too, Clarion." As Clarion and Milori were about to kiss there was a knock at the door.

"Agh!" Milori grumbled and Clarion hit his shoulder for his comment. "What was that for?" He said in a whisper.

"Be a good Lord of Winter and answer the door." Milori laughed at her then said "Enter." In flew in Jaywalker Lord Milori's most trusted scout Sparrowman.

"Lord Milori, Queen Clarion, I am pleased to announce everything in the Winter Woods is going accordingly. The only one who did not show up for work today is 'Periwinkle'."

"Oh, that's odd. Peri never misses a day of work. Has anyone seen her today?"

"No my Lord. Not since last night."

"That is very odd indeed. I will personally go see if she is alright. Thank you, Jaywalker." Jaywalker bowed and left the room, Clarion turned to Milori with a worried look. "Don't worry Clarion, I'm sure she's just fine."

"I hope your right. I want to come with you. I need to apologize to my daughter."

"Daughter? Are you going through with this? Us? All of us as a family?"

"Yes… I want this more than anything."

"So do I." Those words said the royal pair left the Ice Palace and headed for Periwinkle's home. Unaware of the danger their family was in…


	16. Chapter 16

When arriving at Periwinkle's home in the deepest part of the forest in the Winter Woods. Lord Milori hand in hand with his Queen stopped at the front door.

"Milori?" Clarion let go of his arm and stepped in front of his gaze.

"What are we going to say, Clarion?" Clarion sighed and pondered his question.

"I don't know Milori. We can start with saying we are sorry." Clarion smiled at her lover. Grabbing his hand to help calm him. Nodding Milori reached his hand out to knock on the door. With his outstretched fist, he knocked on the solid ice door three times. Then took a step back. They waited at the door for what seemed like an eternity, but no one answered the door.

"Periwinkle?" Milori called out to her but still, there was no answer. Milori walked to the door and turned the knob.

"Milori you can't just let yourself into her home!"

"Clarion, I am worried about our daughter. Besides I am the Lord Of Winter. I can do as I please." Clarion sighed, knowing she was not going to win this argument the flew into Peri's house after him. The pair searched the entire house but there was no sign of the young fairy.

"Maybe she is with Tinker Bell…" Clarion thought out loud.

"Your right, let's go."

"Milori you can't cross the border!"

"Yes I can and I will. I am not letting anything happen to our children. I lost you once and I won't let that happen again. I have more of the Dust Tinker Bell made so I could cross the border. I will be fine." Milori hugged her tightly. Clarion returned the hug in full, she missed the feel of his embrace. Together they made their way crossed the border and into Tinkers Nook. On the way there Clarion and Milori ran into Fairy Mary.

"Clarion! MILORI! WHAT THE SPRING! How?! What?!"

"Mary, please! Calm down! I will explain everything later. Have you seen Tinker Bell?"

"Oh, you better explain! Tinker Bell? I thought she was in the Winter Woods with her sister. She's not in her house and she didn't show up to work today."

"Mary, we can't find Periwinkle." Milori and Clarion became worried for the wellbeing of their children. Queen Clarion, full of worry now, went to the Pixie Dust Tree and called Nix to her study.

"Yes, Queen Clarion?"

"Nix I need you to send out a search party. Tinker Bell and Periwinkle are missing."

"Yes, my Queen. There has been a spotting of Pirates by the cove, but they have not found Pixie Hollow and are nowhere near us."

"Pirates? Are you _sure_ they couldn't have taken them?"

"No, my Queen, But I will have my scouts look into the matter immediately. Nix left the room with a bow. Clarion turned to the now pale Lord of Winter. The thought of his little fairies in the hands of pirates scared him more than imaginable.

"Milori…"

"Clarion don't even think it. They are fine."

"But Milori what if those horrible pirates have my babies?!" Clarion began to cry into his arms. "Please tell me everything will be alright."

"I promise you, Clarion I will find them."

"You?" Clarion looked up into his deep brown eyes.

"Yes, I am not going to let anything happen to them. I am going after them. I will fight off one hundred pirates if I have to."

"Then I am coming with you!"

"Clarion no. If anything happened to you Pixie Hollow wouldn't make it past the winter. I will go after them, stay here." Milori placed a figure under her tear stained chin. Lifting her to meet his gaze he gave her a kiss goodbye. He was off to save the day alone… Or so he thought.

With only a few hours of air left Tinker Bell and Peri began to worry that no one was coming. Captain Hook came clambering back into the chamber they were captive in. With his evil grin, he laughed at them.

"Still no answer, aye? Well, that's not a problem! I can just tell me' men to go get some more of your little friends." Tink let out a gasp, she flung herself at the glass with Pixie Rage.

"Ha! That won't work, dearie! Tick tock, tick tock! Time is running out. You bested me once but that won't happen again." Hook left the room and slammed the door behind him. They could hear him scream at his men.

"Soon we will have the Fairy Dust! Soon we will be able to pillage and plunder the entire world!"

"ARRRRR!" Screamed his crew back at him. They all cheered for their Captain and clinked their rum bottles as they toasted to gold and riches. Little did the evil pirates know, the Lord of Winter was on his way and he was not happy. They would soon regret taking a fairy from their home.


	17. Chapter 17

Lord Milori's owl flew at the speed of light after the Pirate Ship. He soon reached the Jolly Jogger then realized, he had no plan to save his children. He gazed into a nearby porthole and saw his two daughters laying together with their last bit of air.

"Didn't think this through, did you?" Milori jumped, Clarion was right behind him!

"CLARION! I told you to stay in Pixie Hollow."

"I am NOT going to sit down while my children suffer at the hands of pirates!"

"Ok – ok fine. Please, just don't get hurt." Clarion kissed his cheek and flew off. "Clarion, where are you going?!"

"You save the girls; I will distract the pirates."

"Clarion come back here, we need time to think about this."

"Milori, they don't have time!" Queen Clarion flew off before he could say anything. He heard the pirates scream and holler 'After that fairy!'. Milori wanted to fly after her so badly. Instead, he went through the port hole to save his daughters.

Tinker Bell and Periwinkle huddled together. They were both scared out of their mind and they were running out of air fast. They heard the pirates screaming but didn't have the energy to move.

"Peri?"

"Yea, Tink?"

"How are you?"

"I am so hot; I don't feel so well…"

"Don't worry Peri. Someone is coming for us." Periwinkle had been out of the winter woods far too long and was not wearing her amulet to keep her safe. Her wings were wilting and her eyes were drifting shut. Just before the young fairy gave up all hope Lord Milori smashed the glass and grabbed both his girls.

"Lord Milori you came for us!" Tink bust with excitement, they were saved!

"That's dad or father to you. Now let's get out of here!" Milori placed Peri on his lap and Tinker Bell sat behind her on Beamer. Beamer flew as fast as he could out of the port hole and away from the boat. "CLARION!" Milori screamed after her, she dodged a pirate just in time to see Milori with their children safe in hand. She used her magic to cut the sails and flew as fast as she could back to Pixie Hollow with her family.

As soon as Beamer's talons touched the earth the healing fairies placed both fairies on stretchers and flew as fast as they could to the healing ward. Clarion and Milori were forced to wait outside the room as the healers worked to resort, Tinkerbell and Periwinkle's air supply to normal. They had been without air for a minute.

"Oh, Milori this is all my fault! If I hadn't yelled at Tinkerbell then this would never have happened!" Milori placed a loving arm around her and held her close. "Shhh, Clarion none of this is your fault. You were just being a worried mother."

"I hope your right Milori."

"Psh, when have an ever been wrong."

"Well-"

"Don't answer that." They both started to laugh, something they both needed after these days of stress and sadness.

After what seemed like decades Clara the head Healing talent fairy came out to inform the Lord and Queen that they could see Tinkerbell and Periwinkle. Clarion walked with Milori to their room hand in hand. Clara opened the door for the couple Clarion walked in first the sight of her daughters in hospital beds broke her. Tinkerbell and Peri's beds were parallel to each other so Clarion and Milori could sit in the middle and hold both their hands. Clarion went straight to Tinkerbell sat by her side and cried her eyes out crying 'sorry' over and over into her chest as she held her close. "I am so sorry Darling I should have never have yelled at you. You have done so much for me. I should have listened to you and given a chance."

"It's alright mommy. I forgive you, I should never have lied to you and made you worry. After Peri and I can fly again I will take her home and never cross the border again." Clarion sat straight up and looked over at Milori, Who was sitting on Periwinkle's bed holding her hand. "What? I don't understand."

"You were right, all I have done is cause damage. If you hadn't saved us Peri and I would have faded."

Tinkerbell explained, Peri nodded her head in agreement. "I will never let anything happen to either of you. We are a family and I never want to see you two apart."

"WHAT?! We can be a family?" Peri sat straight upright in her hospital bed. Tinkerbell did the same and they both had the biggest smiles on their faces."

"Lord Milori- I mean your father and me." Clarion paused and clasped her fingers around Milori's outstretched hand. "We have agreed that we are never going to let anything come between us. I guess I better tell Viola to add an extra bed in your room dear." Clarion and Milori hugged both of their daughters tight and said how much they loved them. Then out of nowhere, Milori did something unexpected. He was behind Clarion as she talked to her daughters excitedly about how they want to arrange their new home in the Pixie Dust Tree. Tink and Peri let out an excited gasp, "What?! What's wrong?!" Clarion gasped. All the twins could do was point to the Sparrow man behind her who was down one one knee. Clarion turned around and let out a gasp, "Oh Milori." She said with a hand over her mouth. "Clarion I have been waiting for this moment since the moment I fell in love with you. I love you more than life itself and I can't live without you. I want to be a family with you and our daughters. So, I kneel her but a sparrow man asking a Fairy Queen to be my wife." Milori could barely get out his words without letting a few tears fall across his handsome face. He had finished his proposal only but a moment before Clarion fell to her knees crying tears of joy. She embraced him and cried "Yes." All their dreams had come true and the Royal family lived happily ever after… Or so they thought.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so sad chapter but the story must go on!**

 **Brittni - I agree! I think I might use that, if I may. :)**

 **Sakura - Yes Sebastian is the Evil Character. I had to reread the entire story before I remembered what I was going to do with him. lol**

 **rayside - Thank you!**

 **Stephanie - I deleted the old on. This one is the same but I changed the grammar. :)**

 **TinkFan4Life** **\- Thank you for reading! I hope you like the story!**

Clarion was surrounded, black Pixie Dust engulfed her. She tried to run but it was no use, she couldn't feel her wings or her legs. She looked down horrified to see she was standing in a pool of her own blood. She screamed as a dark yet familiar figure came toward her. He came face to face with her and smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth.

"I'm coming for you Clarion, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. You sealed your fate long ago. And to think… you were my wife." Clarion awoke in a cold sweat, Milori sat upright in bed and held her close. "It's alright Clarion, it was just a bad dream." Clarion was in tears, it was almost dawn, the sun was about to rise for her for the last time. She knew this dream was not just a dream, she wanted to treasure every moment she had left with the perfect family she had only for a day. Tinker Bell and Periwinkle flew into their parent's room without knocking, when they saw their mother in tears they went her side and hugged her close.

"Are you ok mom?" Tink asked her mother as Milori wiped Clarion tears away.

"Yes, sweetheart. Much better now that my family is with me." Clarion smiled at her little family and gave them all a big hug. "I love all of you so much."

The day went on after the quick start the Royal family had to their day. Clarion secretly had Nyx double the guards around her Fairies and Sparrowmen. She knew if Sebastian was indeed bad and out to kill her she was indeed doomed, but she was not about to let anyone die with her. Clarion stood in her elegant study gazing out her window, she memorized every inch of her beautiful kingdom. She memorized everything about her families face and heart. She was knocked out her trance by a rather urgent knock on her door. Before she could answer Lord Milori can racing in.

"I'm sorry Queen Clarion he wouldn't wait."

"That's quit alright Viola." Viola closed the door behind her before Milori embraced Clarion and Kissed her like it was the last time he was going to see her.

"Clarion why have you doubled the guards? What's going on?"

"Oh, Milori…"

"Clarion, you can tell me anything."

"Milori I…. I was married once before I knew you… He turned against me… He wanted to take over Pixie Hollow with dark magic and enslave everyone." Milori was taken aback, what else did he not know about her?

"Clarion, I have been around for a long time and I have never heard of this." Clarion gave a small sigh and continued her story.

"Milori, it happened over ten thousand years ago when Pixie Hollow was just born."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I am the only Queen Pixie Hollow has ever had… Sebastian and I planted the Pixie Dust Tree, Milori."

"But that would mean- "

"That I am over half a million years old…" Clarion could barely speak, she had never told a soul about what had happened all those years ago. "Milori, Sebastian was going to kill Fairies… I had to stop him, and in doing so I had to kill the First man I ever loved. I have lived with these demons within me for all these years. I was afraid to tell anyone."

"So why are you telling me now?" Milori cupped her head in his hands and stroked her face. She stared into his deep brown eyes not wanting this moment to end.

"Because… He has come back to kill me." Before Milori could utter a sound, the entire room started to shake violently. Clarion's stain glass window to her study broke into a million pieces and the pair were pulled through the open window. "MILORI!"

"CLARION!" Milori reached for her but she was taken from his grasp and thrown out of the window. "NO!" He screamed as he too was flown out of the window, he hit the ground hard in the center of the Pixie Dust Tree. The ground continued to shake as Fairies and Sparrow Men flew to the Tree in fear.

"Dad!" Tinker Bell and Peri flew up to their father who was face first on the arrival platform. "Daddy are you alright?! What happened?! Where's Mom?!" The fairies looked around frantically, searching the crowd for the glow of their mother. Milori managed to stand and the family searched for their Queen in the crowd of fearful fairies. Suddenly the air when dark and a figure appeared hovering over everyone. In his hand was the Queen, his fingers clenched around her throat.

"Clarion! Get your bloody hands off her!" Milori raced toward the man who had the woman he loved his daughters in tow. Black Dust shot out of the evil man's hands and immobilized every Fairy and Sparrow Man in Pixie Hollow. Milori tried his hardest to move, his daughters were frozen to his left and right.

"Hello, Fairies and Sparrowmen. Let me introduce myself, I am Sebastian King of Pixie Hollow and Husband to this pathetic excuse of a Queen." Sebastian gestured toward Clarion as he dropped her from the sky. She hit the tree just a few inches away from her family. She was in immense pain but she didn't want her daughters to see her in pain. She looked up into her family's eyes one last time before Sebastian landed only a few feet away. "I love you," Clarion said to her family as Sebastian picked her up by the back of her neck.

"Saying Goodbye to the ones you love before I kill you for killing me all those years ago. Clarion my dear, we could have had it all. But you were weak! You even gave up every ounce of magic you had to get rid of me! But I have risen from the depths, of Hell for one reason, to kill the woman who took everything away from me! For you see little fairies your queen is only a fairy because I made her one when we planted this Tree. She is a filthy human and she will die as one!" With that, he turned Clarion into a human taking her wings and immobilizing her legs. Her crown fell from her head and transformed into a glowing dagger. "Oh, look a dagger to kill you with, forged from your own crown! Oh, this is just too perfect." Clarion grabbed her dagger and whispered under her breath "I give my life for my kingdom." Then she plunged the dagger into her chest, Pixie Dust of all shapes and colors came out of the wound in her chest and attacked Sebastian.

"No! NO!" He screamed as he turned to dust, as he did his spell was broken. Milori ran to Clarion's side and held her dying body.

"No Clarion. Don't you dare leave me."

"Mom." Tinker Bell came to her mother's side, she and Peri held her hand as they cried. The dagger turned to dust and flew into the sky. Her entire kingdom was now around her family in tears as she bled out on the Pixie Dust Tree.

"Oh, girls… I am so sorry. You have to be brave for me."

"We will mommy. I promise." Clarion kissed their hands and turned her eyes toward Milori.

"Milori…"

"Shhh… Clarion you're going to be fine."

"I Queen Clarion take you Lord Milori as-"

"Clarion, what are you doing?"

"I want to marry the man I love before I die..."

"No, Clarion don't say that. You're going to be fine."

"Oh, Milori…" Clarion sighed as a tear fell down her cheek, she could feel herself leaving Neverland but she could feel it travel somewhere she hadn't been in centuries.

"Milori…"

"Yes, Ree?"

"Take care of our daughters… I love you all so much…" Just as those words left her lips she fell limp, the entire Royal family held onto their faded mother and sobbed.

"Mom…" Tinker Bell wept with her sister, Tink's friends held her while they all sobbed with their friend for their fallen Queen. She had saved them all. Through intense sobbing Milori clutched Clarion's body and said "I will… I promise my love."

Little did they know Clarion was far from dead. She was reborn, passed out in the falling snow just outside Dr. Griffiths home. They're she would lay until she awoke only a season later in the care and love of the family she left behind.


	19. Chapter 19

Just three days after the death of the Queen, Tinkerbell was forced to take her place. Clarion's funeral was in a few days, but the entire kingdom was already wearing black. Their sorrow spread across Pixie Hollow like the plague. Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, and Milori tired to stay strong for their fairies but the pain too great.

"Dad?" Peri called out softly; they were in Clarion's study trying to keep themselves together.

"Yes, Periwinkle?" Milori answered solemnly. He could barely go five minutes without thinking about what had happened.

"Will the pain ever stop?" Milori almost burst into tears. The truth was he didn't know. After all those seasons apart, the pain for losing Clarion and his wings never hurt less. He had just grown numb to the pain.

"In time...Things will get better." He wasn't sure if his words were right, all he could do was hope. Tink put down the book of laws she had been reading. She was trying to memorize all of Pixie Hollow's laws trying to fill her mother's shoes.

"Okay…" Peri sighed, Tink flew over to her sister and held her close. "Thanks, Tink… I didn't know her as well as you. I can't imagine how you feel." Peri looked solemnly at her sister. Tink tried to hide her emotions like her mother but failed. Instead, it came out as anger.

"If she loved us she wouldn't have killed herself. She promised she would never leave us. She is a liar." Milori would hear none of that, he stood up, pointing his finger at Tink. He was about to yell at her when Fairy Mary flew into the study as angry as Milori.

"Now you listen here Tinkerbell! I heard what you said about your mother, and I want you to know I was there all those seasons ago. That man would have killed all of Pixie Hollow. I don't know why she did what she did, but she must have had a good reason. She loved all of you so much she would never willingly leave you."

"OH YEAH?! WHY WOULD SHE KEEP THIS FROM US?!" Tinkerbell screamed at Mary; she didn't care what he had done. All she cared about was that her mother was gone.

"HE KILLED HER PARENTS WITH DARK MAGIC!" Mary yelled back. The room fell silent.

"What…?" Milori answered falling slowly back into his chair.

"Clarion… Clarion and her family were Elves. They lived on the mainland; they lived in peace there for many many years. As the years went by humans became jealous of their magic. Especially Clarion's magic. She used to be able to control all of the Fairy talents with a snap of her fingers." The family sat and listened to Mary as she continued. "Sebastian was a human sorcerer; he used dark magic to convince Clarion's parents to send her away to live with a human family. When she was there, he cast a spell on her to make her think she was in love with him. He convinced her to take him past the Second Star to Neverland so he could live forever. Once in Neverland, they planted the Pixie Dust Tree, and Clarion used her powers to create fairies out of babies first laugh. Even with an entire kingdom at his fingertips, his to rule over forever, he became jealous of Clarion's powers. So he made a deal with the ruler of the underworld, Hades himself, for the power to overthrow her. Hades gave him the power under one condition. The lives of Clarion's parents. Sebastian brought them to Pixie Hollow and killed them in front of her."

"W-what happened to her, Fairy Mary?" Periwinkle spoke, letting a few tears roll down her cheek. Milori saw the tears and pulled his girls close to him, and embarrassing them tightly as Mary finished her story.

"Well… She learned of his deal with Hades. She made her way to the Underworld and struck a new bargain. Her magic and his in return for imprisoning Sebastian in the Underworld for eternity. The bargain was struck, and as she fought him off, he was pulled into the Underworld. The only Fairies to survive were the Ministers of the Seasons and me. Clarion made us swear to her that no one would speak his name or of the events that had come to pass. At Clarion's coronation, the Pixie Dust surrounded her and gave her the power to control it. Ever since then Fairies and Sparrowmen have lived in peace. I am sorry she never told you, but the truth was too hard to bare." Tinkerbell's first act as Queen was to tell all of Pixie Hollow what had happened all those seasons ago.

* * *

Two days earlier Dr. Griffiths was playing in the snow with his daughter Elizabeth. Lizzy was running through the snow when she tripped over what she thought was a log underneath the snow. She screamed, underneath her feet was a body.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she ran back to her father.

"What's wrong sweetheart?!"

"Daddy their's a person under the snow!" Dr. Griffiths ran as fast as he could to the body. He uncovered it and saw she was still alive.

"Elizabeth go inside and get the fire burning and all the blankets we have! Quickly!" Lizzy did as she was told and ran inside. She had gotten everything he had asked for just as her father carried in the limp woman. He placed her on the floor as close to the fire as he dared. He took off the woman's soaked clothes trying his hardest not to stare. He wrapped her in every blanket they owned and prayed; it was enough to save her life.

"Is she going to be alright father?"

"One can only hope Elizabeth dear. We have done all we can do for now." Lizzy sat by her father holding onto him tight.

"Do you know who she is?" Dr. Griffiths studied her face closely. Her hair was golden brown and her skin was pale. She had snow and ice on her eyebrows and lashes. He was not sure who she was, but something was familiar about her face.

"She looks like a girl my parents let stay with us when I was eight years old. This can't be her though she left to get married to a man many years ago. I haven't seen her since."

"What was the girls name father?"

"Her name my darling was Clarion."

* * *

 **I know its been forever and I am sorry. I have a son now he's almost a year old now. I am trying to write more but with him and my health, this is the best I can do! Sorry! Thanks for still reading. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Clarion's funeral was only one day away; Queen Tinkerbell worked night and day to make sure it was perfect. After what Fairy Mary had told her, she wanted now more than ever to show the kingdom how much she loved her mother.

"Your Majesty," Rosetta said to her friend as she bowed. Ro was hovering just a few inches away from Tink. After Clarion's death and Tink's coronation, none of her friends called her anything but 'Queen Tinkerbell' or 'Your Majesty.' She wished things could go back to the way they were.

"Ro, you can still call me 'Tink' you know."

"Sorry, your Majesty." Rosetta sighed. "I will try Tink."

"Thanks, Ro." Tink hugged her friend tight, then asked what she needed.

"Well, I know you wanted there to be a lot of flowers at the funeral. I was going to grow some myself, but I don't know what her favorite flowers are… where." Tinkerbell looked sad when Rosetta corrected herself. She hated to be reminded that her mother was gone forever.

"Her favorite flowers where Calla Lilies."

"Oh, I love those too." Rosetta blushed, Tink couldn't help but smile. Little did Rosetta know but this was the first time Tink had smiled since her mother had passed. It felt good to smile again. "I'll make sure everything looks stunning Tink. Don't worry about the flowers; I've got them."

"Thank you so much, Ro. At least that's one thing I don't have to worry about."

For the rest of the day, Tinkerbell worked her petunia off making sure everything was perfect. She was about to head back to her room and relax when the Minister of Autumn flew up to her.

"Your Majesty." He bowed.

"Minister." Tink tried her best to act like a Queen, she looked a little constipated, but she did her best.

"I am afraid the Talent Leaders have called a meeting."

"Right now?"

"Yes, my Queen." Tinkerbell tried not to look disappointed. All she wanted to do was sleep and drink some tea. She knew she couldn't let her mother down, so she sucked it up and followed the Minister to the meeting hall. She was announced when she entered the room and sat at the head of the table. The meeting consisted of all the Talent leaders and Ministers arguing to each other. It was all very dull, Tink tried to stay awake, but she felt her head start to bob. Her father, who was sitting to her left, gave her a nudge. She jolted upright, alerting everyone in the room what had happened.

"I am so sorry everyone." She apologized and blushed profusely.

"Oh, you're 'sorry'?" Everyone turned to Breeze, Talent leader of the Fast-flying Fairies. He was a bit of a hot head, and no one liked him. "Sorry is not going to cut it. I knew 'you' weren't the fairy for the job."

"Hold your tongue Breeze! That is my daughter your talking to! She is also your Queen." Milori stood up, and his chair flew backward. He was about to burst; his anger fumed inside his chest.

"I will not! She isn't your daughter! There is no proof! For all, we know she could be the spawn of that murder Sebastian!"

"Why you son of a glacier!" Milori vaulted himself over the table scaring everyone around him. He ran toward Breeze and punched him in the nose. Before he could do any more damage, the scout fairies pulled the two Sparrowmen apart. Everyone turned to the Queen, she was rooting for her father to beat the crap out of him, but she knew she had to say something. Tink sighed.

"I am sorry. I am not my mother, and I never will be. I never wanted to be Queen, but at least I am here, and I'm trying my best. I'm sorry if that's not enough, but it's all I've got…" Tink tried to hold her composer but couldn't she flew out of the room tears streaming down her face.

About thirty minutes of crying later, Milori knocked on her door.

"Tink? Sweety? It's dad. Can I come in?"

"Sure…" Tink sobbed, Milori opened the door to find both his daughters together on Tink's bed. Peri was holding her sister while she cried.

"I am sorry I punched Breeze in the middle of the meeting. I should have stayed calm. I didn't mean to make things harder on you." Tink looked up at her father and gave a small smile.

"Are you kidding? That was the best part." She let out a small laugh which made Milori smile.

"Well, that's good because it felt great."

"Dad!" The twins both yelled, and all three of them started to laugh.

"What? It did!" He smiled; he joined them on the bed and gave them both a hug. "I know these last few days have been hard for all of us, but I want you to know I am here for both of you. No matter what. I wish your mother could be with us. She loved both of you so much… I am not perfect by any means, but I love both of you with all my heart. I hope that is enough." The twins cried tears of joy into their father's chest. They were so happy they had a father as great as him. Hearing him says those words gave them hope that things would get better and that they would be happy again.

The day had finally come. Clarion's funeral was in just a few hours. Tinkerbell and her sister helped each other get ready. Tink wore her twig tiara her mother had made for her; her hair was up in her perfect bun. Outside all of Pixie Hollow was wearing black and held a small orb of Pixie Dust in their hands. All Faries turn into Pixie Dust when they die so there was no body to burry. So, they carried the dust that used to be their mother to the Pixie Dust Tree. As they neared, the Dust flew up into the air. It swirled around the Tree than in a flash of glorious light it vanished. All around the bottom of the tree Fairies and Sparrowmen of all shapes and sizes laid a Calla Lilly at its roots. Milori walked up to his daughters and put a hand on each of there shoulders. Peri started to cry at his touch, she turned and cried into his chest. Milori looked down at Tinkerbell expecting the same response but unlike Peri and the rest of Pixie Hollow Tinkerbell was numb with pain. All she could do is stare at the ground, all she let out was a single tear that rolled off her cheek and into the dirt below her. She flew away slowly, Milori tried to follow but Peri pulled him closer. Tinkerbell flew into the cotton field were Clarion had come to comfort her for the first time. She couldn't bring herself to go into the hiding space. She feared she never would again. Terence flew slowly toward her, he tried not to scare her as he placed a hand on her arm.

"Tink?"

"Hi, Terence." Tinkerbell said without even turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" Tink smirked, she turned to face him and gave him a small smile.

"I saw you follow me from the Pixie Dust Tree."

"Oh." He let out a small laugh. "I didn't mean to follow you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Well, as alright as you can be."

"Thank you, Terence." Tink gave Terence a giant hug, Mother Dove knows she needed one. After all, they had been through together; they never stopped being there for one another. "Terence…"

"Yeah, Tink?"

"I know this is not the best time… But all this has made me realize something."

"What's that Tink?"

"I-I love you." Before Terence could respond, Tinkerbell kissed him. She quickly pulled away realizing what she had done. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't-" Before she could finish Terence pulled her into another kiss. This one was more passionate as the last. When their lips parted, Terence stared deeply into Tink's perfectly blue eyes and said.

"I love you too."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Mainland, Dr. Griffiths and Elizabeth tended to the woman's frostbite. They made sure she was kept warm at all times. She had made it through the night, which was an excellent sign. Dr. Griffiths feared if she did not wake soon; however, she wouldn't make it. They had no way of feeding her or giving her fluids. London was miles away, and their car was broken, the engine was frozen and would not start till Winter was passed. Lizzy was putting a warm cloth on the woman's temple when she started to groan. Lizzy jumped up and raced to tell her father the woman was waking up. She opened her eyes slowly; she could hear voices in the background. Everything was hazy; she put her hand on her head feeling the warm cloth that Lizzy had left on her temple. As she came to Lizzy and her father came into view. She moved back, scared they would hurt her.

"Where am I?! Stay away from me!" She yelled at them, she tried to move, but she was wrapped up tight in all the blankets. "Where are my clothes?!"

"Please miss, we are not going to hurt you. We found you in the snow outside our home. We brought you in and made sure you where warm. Your clothes are in the other room; we had to take them off of you. They were soaked, and I feared you wouldn't make it if we left them on." Lizzy slowly made her way toward the scared woman. She reluctantly took her hand.

"I promise we are good people. We would never hurt anyone." Lizzy smiled at her, trying to calm her down. "My name is Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Lizzy. This is my father George Griffiths, or Dr. Griffiths. What's your name?"

"I-I…" She tried to think, ' _what was my name?_ ' "I can't remember… I think it's Reina, but you can call me Ree."

"Alright, Ree." Dr. Griffiths smiled at her and approached slowly. He helped her stand, and held out his arm for her to hold onto. "Let's give you some warm clothes and a hot meal. Then we can help you remember who you are." Ree, Dr. Griffiths, and Lizzy walked back to the spare room. Lizzy helped her put on a lovely velvet blue dress that would keep her warm. Later they all sat down to a warm meal and the Griffiths told Ree all about themselves and made her feel at home. Little did they know… They were in the presence of Royalty.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter down! :D I hope you all like it!**


	21. Chapter 21

Peri, Zarina, and the rest of their friends worked night and day to perfect the Ice Dust. They were determined to have their two worlds be together at last. After two weeks of trial and error, they finally finished. Queen Tinkerbell addressed her Fairies and disbanded the law forever. Lord Milori was so proud of his girls for accomplishing what he and Clarion wanted for so long. He only wished she could have been there to see it.

A week later the Queen held a ball in the Winter Woods. This was the first time the Warm Fairies were able to venture into the Winter Woods. All of the Warm Fairies wore cotton fluff around their dresses and suits to keep them warm. The Ice Dust protected Their wings. They wore an amulet around there neck filled to the brim with Ice Blue Dust, Zarina had found that the protection lasted for months when worn this way. Queen Tinkerbell flew into the ballroom, her hair was pulled back into her perfect bun, and she wore a green long-sleeved gown that reached her toes. The gown was dark green with gold leaves adorning every inch of the dazzling dress. She topped off her ensemble with her twig crown her mother had made for her. She never took it off ever since Clarion had faded, wearing it made her feel close to her.

"Fairies and Sparrowmen." Tink had been practicing her speeches and had grown better at addressing her Fairies. "I know this past season has been hard for all of us, but tonight we must celebrate! Tonight marks the first day that our two worlds are officially joined. I am also pleased to announce that the Winter Fairies will now be joining us in the Pixie Hollow games!" Everyone cheered, Tink finished her speech and flew over to her father. He was waiting at the top of the stairs to escort her down. He was going to lead her through the first dance. "How was that?" Tink whispered into his ear as they walked down the stairs.

"Fantastic, your mother would be so proud of you. I know I am." Milori squeezed her arm lovingly and kissed her on the cheek. As they walked to the dance floor, they passed Periwinkle who was in her tiara and matching dark blue ball gown. Peri waved and smiled at her family as they passed. Milori lead his daughter through the first dance. When the music stopped everyone clapped and cheered, the royals waved and smiled back at them. Milori was about to walk Tinkerbell back to Peri when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" A Sparrowman asked shyly.

"Yes of course." Milori replied, not sure who this Sparrowman was. He walked over to Periwinkle as the music started to play again. He asked Peri to dance, and the rest of Pixie Hollow joined in.

"Peri, hunny, who is that Sparrowman with Tinkerbell?"

"Oh." Peri blushed, Tink had told her all about Terence and their kiss. "That's Terence dad. He's a nice Sparrowman, and he's a dust-keeper like Fairy Gary. Tink and he have been friends for as long as Tink can remember."

"Oh, that's nice." Milori said, his eyes staring into Terence's back. "So they are just 'friends'? Nothing else?"

"Well…" Milori's head jolted back to Peri's face. He stared her down as they danced.

"Well, what?!"

"Oh daddy it's fine. He told her he loved her about a week ago and she loves him back! It's so sweet!" Milori sighed with relief, and he loved that his daughter was in love. All he wanted was for his twins to be happy and find true love.

"Well, I am happy for her."

"Really?! Tink and I were afraid you were going to freak out!"

"Freak out? Never. I want to meet this man and let him know if he hurts my daughter. I'll freeze him into an iceberg where he will never be seen from again, but I wouldn't call that 'freaking out'."

"Ha! That's funny dad." Peri laughed, and Milori joined in. "You wouldn't do that to him."

"Oh no, of course not…" Milori said sarcastically, Peri, however, did not pick up on it.

"Oh good! Well, when Terence told Tink he loved her he kissed her! Isn't that so cute?!"

"HE DID WHAT?!" Milori burst out, everyone in the ballroom was staring at him. He let go of Peri and turned around to find Tinkerbell, but she and Terence were no were to be found.

"Oops." Peri let out, Milori looked like he was about to faint. He raced away from his daughter apologizing for his outburst. As he ran out the door, the music started back. Peri was hot on his heels. "Dad! It was one kiss! Don't turn him into an Icesicle!" Milori ran through the ice palace looking for Tinkerbell. He could hear giggling coming from the balcony to his left. He threw open the door to see his daughter making out with Terence.

"DAD!" Tinkerbell screamed as her father burst through the door. She pushed Terence away from her.

"Hands off my daughter!"

"Dad! Stop it!"

"Oh, no young lady! I am happy that you are in love; I am. But I need to interrogate this man before you even think about kissing him!"

"Sir-"

"Terence stop." Tink said before he could say anything. "Dad I am the Queen you can't tell me what to do!"

"I am your father Tinkerbell and what I say goes. I don't care if your Mother Dove herself!"

"Agh!" She groaned and stormed off. Periwinkle flew after her, leaving Terence alone with Milori."

"Sir, I am very sorry. I thought she told you about us."

"Well, she didn't! I don't want you touching her. Or I promise you there is an ice burg with your name on it!"

"Yes, oh course Lord Milori." Terence bowed, Milori was at a loss for words, how could he be mad a Sparrowman as caring as Terence?

"Right." He started, "Now what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Oh well Lord Milori… I am in love with her; I fell in love with her shortly after we met."

"And?"

"Oh well...I would never harm her or make her do anything she didn't want to do."

"And?"

"And i-if the time ever came Sir I would like to marry her." Before Milori could say anything, Terence quickly added. "With your permission of course!" The poor boy looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. Milori towered over Terence; he walked up to him.

"Alright."

"Alright…?" Terence was an inch away from Milori's face; he was scared out of his mind.

"Yep, that's it. I'll tell you the truth Terence you seem like a nice Sparrowman. I look forward to getting to know you."

"Really? So all that talk about icebergs?"

"Oh, I was serious about that. You break my daughter's heart, and I'll break you in half with my bare hands." Terence gulped.

"Well Lord Milori I promise you I would never even think about hurting your daughter. I swear!"

"Well, that's good to hear! I do hate getting my hands dirty. I can't even remember what happened to the last Sparrowman that lied to me. Come to think of it he's never been heard from again. Well, I'm sure he's alright." Milori but his arm around Terence's shoulder and lead him back to Tinkerbell. Terence took Tink's hand and flew unsteadily back to the party.

"What did you do to him?" Peri asked astonished; she had never seen anyone so scared.

"Oh, nothing. We just had a nice chat." Peri laughed uncomfortably and led her father back to the ballroom. The family laughed and danced the night away, and of course, Fairy Gary and Lord Milori had a few laughs about what had happened.

As the sun rose over the horizon, it's beams shot through the curtains of Milori's room. Milori's eyes struggled to open as the rays hit his eyelids. Milori rubbed his eyes, and his hand fell to the left side of the bed. His fingers caressed the sheets. His heart sank into his stomach, as he thought, _this is where Clarion would have slept beside me._ Milori had moved into the Pixie Dust Tree so he could be close to his daughter. Peri had moved with him; she was given a room across the hall from the Queen's study. Milori was staying in Clarion's room; the place reminded him of her. The gold sheets and decore warmed his heart. Sometimes he even dreamed of her, nothing special, but he loved to see her smile. The bed still smelled as sweet and lovely as she did. There was a knock on his door, Milori threw on his robe covering his bare chest.

"Enter." His handsome voice rang out, Tinkerbell entered the room caring a tray of breakfast.

"Morning daddy."

"Morning sweetheart." Tink put the tray down and looked around the room. She was offered Clarion's room, but she could barely stand to be in it. "This food is for you on one condition."

"Oh? What condition is that?" Milori furrowed his brow and folded his arms. He was sitting at the end of the bed next to the tray.

"No more interrogating my boyfriend!"

"Ha! So you came to bribe me?"

"Maybe…" Tink said sheepishly, putting her arms behind her and trying to look innocent."

"Did you bring chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yes…"

"Alright, no more interrogating Terrence."

"Promise?!"

"Fine fine, I promise." Tinkerbell started to laugh at her father. He had his hand up doing scouts honor. They shared a few laughs as he ate his breakfast. An hour later there was another knock on the door. Milori and Tinkerbell were still in their pajamas. "One moment!" Milori called out to the door; he quickly told Tinkerbell to sneak out the window to get dressed as he ran into the bathroom. They had completely lost track of time. Milori came out of the bathroom two minutes later and went to open the door. He was greeted by Fairy Mary who let herself in.

"Tinkerbell is dating Terrence, and no one told me?!"

"Good morning Fairy Mary. Nice to see you too."

"Oh haha. Now answer the question." Fairy Mary was pacing around the room counting under her breath.

"I only found out last night. Don't worry I already interrogated him."

"Good! Did you threaten to hurt him if he hurt our Tinker Fairy?!"

"Yes yes, I thought he was about to wet himself."

"I'm so proud." Mary flew up to his face and pinched his cheeks, Milori had met Mary shortly after he met Clarion, Mary had helped Clarion sneak to the border many times. "Ok, last question."

"Yes?"

"Did you give her 'the _talk_ '?" Mary emphasized the word ' _talk'_ and motioned quotation marks with her fingers. Milori was completely lost, his face said it all. "Oh, Milori!" Mary threw her hands up in defeat. "The sex talk!" Milori's face went ghost white.

"Oh." Milori fell back onto the foot of the bed. "Can't you do it?"

"You're her father; you do it! I don't want to do it!"

"Well, you're a Fairy! I'm a Sparrowman!" Mary flew up to him; she tapped his shoulder and flew away quickly.

"YOUR IT!" She screamed as she flew out the door and out of sight.

"Frost." Milori sighed, putting his hands on his face. "Well, this is going to be awkward." Milori muttered under his breath. He decided to go and get it done and over with.

Milori walked over to Tinkerbell's room; he kept turning back around trying to figure out what he was going to say to her. He finally decided to knock on the door. To his dismay both his daughters answered him.

"Well might as well just talk to them both, so I don't have to do this again." Milori muttered under his breath. "It's Dad, can I come in?" Tink and Peri told him to come in. As he entered, he saw that his daughters were busy making items with their lost things. He sighed; he asked them if he could talk to them for a moment.

"Is something wrong Dad?" Periwinkle asked nervously.

"No sweetheart. This talk is more for Tinkerbell than you." Milori looked at his daughters and sighed. "I um, so…"

"Yes, Dad?" Tink answered, she sat next to him and placed a hand on his.

"Tinkerbell, I am happy you are dating Terence, but you need to be careful."

"Careful? What do you mean?" Milori shifted uncomfortably; I _wish Clarion were here_ he thought to himself.

"Ok before I say anything I wanted Mary to talk to you about this! Tinkerbell you need to be careful If you and Terence have sex. You should wait to do so on your wedding night. That way if you get pregnant you will already be married, and the child will be ligament." Tink and Peri's eyes went wide, and they both looked horrified!

"Agh Dad gross!" They both screamed at him. Milori started to laugh.

"I tried to warn you!"

"Thank you for telling me. Terence and I already agreed to wait."

"Oh thank Mother Dove. Well, I am going to leave now, and we are just going to pretend this never happened. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" The Twins said in unison; the family let out a few laughs as their Father made his way out the door horrified that he was the one to have this talk with his daughters.

"I should have ordered Mary to do that." Milori muttered to himself as he made his way to the Winter Woods to start the day.

* * *

 **A really long chapter for all of you! Sorry, it's late! I had writer's block with the 'sex talk' part. LOL**


	22. Chapter 22

Ree had been living with the Griffiths for two weeks now. Lizzy had shown her how to take care of herself and how to help her around the house. The Griffiths treated her like family; they couldn't afford a doctor after Dr. Griffiths quit his job after Lizzy had shown him that Fairies exist. Lizzy loved having Ree at the house she felt like she had a sister. They did everything together, Lizzy would sit on her bed and talk for hours about her adventures with the Fairies she had met. Ree didn't know if she believed her but she always repaid their kindness anyway she could so she decided to believe her. Reina was helping Lizzy cook dinner while Dr. Griffiths set the table and made a fire in the hearth.

"Ok, what do I put in next?" Ree asked trying to read the recipe, Lizzy had been teaching her how to read, but she still needed a lot of practice.

"The olive oil." Lizzy replied Ree, looked around the kitchen and in the cupboards.

"Oh, I just realized I don't even know what olive oil looks like." The girls laughed, Lizzy opened the cupboard to her left and pulled out the jar of olive oil. She poured the right amount into the pot.

"Alright, all you have to do now is stir for five minutes. Don't worry I'll tell you when to stop." Lizzy smiled at Ree, she walked over to her father and helped him finish setting up for dinner. Ree was so thankful that they had found her. They were so sweet and had taught her so much. Elizabeth had even made her a dress; it was blue and reached the floor. It had long white sleeves and a white apron that she tied around her waist.

Ree had just finished dinner; she used her apron to carry the pot to the table without burning her hands. She had already made that mistake once; she burned her fingers in the process. She had dropped the bowl and ruined dinner, she cried and apologized for hours. Ree put the pot on the table and served the food. They all sat down for dinner and talked about what they had done that day.

"Father?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Would you tell Ree and I about the Elven girl you grew up with?"

"Of course sweetheart." Dr. Griffiths took a drink of water and wiped his mouth before continuing. "When I was eight years old my mother brought home a little girl; her name was Clarion. My mother would never tell me where she was from, but Clarion told me she was an elf. At the time I didn't believe a word she said, but we became very close. We did everything together; she was the sister I never had. She was quite a lovely young lady; I do wish I knew what happened to her. The last time I saw her, she was going to run off with a man and get married."

"Maybe she lives in NeverLand with Tinkerbell and her friends!" Lizzy exclaimed, Ree, smiled at Lizzy as the little girl giggled with excitement.

"Maybe Elizabeth. You should ask Tinkerbell when she comes to change the season this summer."

"That is a fantastic idea! I hope she comes this year!" Ree giggled at her excitement; she loved Lizzy like she was her own. Ree hoped one day she could have a family of her own and be just as happy.

After dinner had been eaten and put away, Dr. Griffiths put his daughter into her bed and kissed her goodnight. As he left the room Ree gave Lizzy a hug goodnight, she and Dr. Griffiths stood in the doorway and waved to Lizzy as she drifted off to sleep. Dr. Griffiths took Ree to her room and told her goodnight before heading to bed himself. As Ree brushed out her long light brown hair, she glanced out the window. She could make out the tree Lizzy had shown her a few days earlier. She had told her all about how she met the Fairies and how they brought the seasons. She loved to hear Lizzy talk about Fairies; Ree hoped one day she could see them for herself. She hoped that there was some magic in the world. Then she climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Queen Tinkerbell flew around all of Pixie Hollow. It seemed like everyone needed her help and they wanted her to do it right away. Lord Milori was just as busy as she was, and so was Fairy Mary. There was so much to do to prepare for the changing of the seasons. Peri had tried many times to get all of them to take a short break but every time they tried something always seemed to go wrong. Tinkerbells day went on as busy as ever. She was busy working, but she was having an alright day. She loved helping others with their problems. That was until Syntha, a healing talent Fairy, told her that somehow Vida's yearly blood test had dark magic in it. Worried about her friend she flew as fast as she could to the hospital wing. Vida was still there; she was trying to process the news.

"Vida, are you alright?" Tinkerbell tried to stay calm for her friend's sake.

"I-I'm fine Tink. Just a little shaken up that's all." Syntha flew into the room behind Tink.

"The dark magic belongs to Sebastian your majesty."

"Please don't say that name." Tinkerbell hated to hear that name; she hated the man whom it belonged to.

"Sorry, Queen Tinkerbell. It seems like the magic has been in her system far longer than 'He' was in Pixie Hollow."

"That must be why I was so mad at you Tinkerbell. I am so sorry." Vida apologized to her friend. She wished she could take back the mean things she had said and done to her and Queen Clarion.

"That's alright Vida. It wasn't your fault." Syntha did multiple tests on Vida. She figured out a way to drain the magic from her blood. Syntha promised Tink that her friend would be better by the time Summer was over. After hours of worrying, Tink made her way back home; she had never felt so stressed in her life. As she flew through the door, Peri flew into her arms and hugged her.

"We heard about Vida is she alright?!"

"She's fine Peri."

"Oh thank the second star!" Tink gave Peri and her Father a weak smile. They had been waiting for her to get home together. Tinkerbell suddenly threw her hands in the air and screamed!

"UGH! Why did all this have to happen?! I hate that man! He took my mother away from me and now I have to be the Queen! I can't do this!" Tinkerbell's face was deep red as she huffed and puffed.

"Tinkerbell hunny-" Milori tried to comfort his daughter only to receive an angry reply.

"What?!" She spat at him; she sighed realizing what she had done. "I'm sorry daddy, I-I just need a minute to calm down."

"No, what you need is something your mother never took."

"What's that?"

"A vacation." Milori smiled and gave both his daughters a big hug. "How about this Summer we go with the Fairies to the mainland and have our first family vacation?"

"Oh, that sounds flitterific!" The twins yelled at the same time. They giggled at each other, then as fast as they could fly they went to start making preparations for their first family vacation.

* * *

Meanwhile on the mainland Ree was in a deep sleep. She slowly tossed and turned as a dream started to form in her mind. The air was cold around her; she seemed to be walking toward something or someone. As she trudged through the deep white snow, she could see someone in the distance. A tall man with white hair and deep brown eyes. He was so handsome and seemed so familiar. He reached out his hand, she tried to reach out but she couldn't. It was as if she was so close to his touch yet so far away that it seemed like he was worlds away from her. Suddenly everything started to go black she could hear the faint cry of a name. She couldn't make out the name, but it was like she knew who he was calling for. Ree woke up with a start; she sat straight up in bed. She breathed heavily, unable to grasp what her mind was trying to get her to remember. She tried to calm herself back down and laid in bed. She fell slowly back to sleep; her mind was rushing trying to remember who that man was and who he was to her.

* * *

 **Another chapter up! I hope you all enjoy it! Your support means the world to me! :)**


End file.
